Impact
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: I moved to Beacon Hills expecting it to be just another boring little town where nothing happens. Yeah, that's totally not what I found. I've gotten bit by something in the woods and I have a weird connection with a mysterious guy named Isaac. What is happening with my life? Well I'm Holly and that's the only thing I'm certain of right now.
1. Chapter 1

_So I have another Teen Wolf story going and it's for Stiles but I'm doing this one for Issac. I think he needs someone who can show him that not everyone's going to be mean to him. I'm sort of playing around because we don't really know what his personality is just yet so bear with me._

_I got the idea for this from an anon on Tumblr. Feel free to follow my Teen Wolf blog if you'd like: beaconhillshotties. tumblr. com (take out the spaces)_

_There is also a link on my profile to my polyvore page which has what Holly looks like and what her clothes are going to be. I'll put a note on top of each chapter if I don't forget when she has a new outfit._

* * *

_Holly's Point of View:_

I didn't want to move to stupid Beacon Hills, California. I didn't want to move in with my ex-Marine turned police officer father who yelled at me when I breathed the wrong way. I wanted to stay with my scattered brained mother who was beautiful and crazy all at once but she needed help that I couldn't supply her with.

I felt a jolt of turbulence before the pilot came on over the loudspeaker and announced, "Passengers, we're going in for a landing so please return to your seats and wear your seatbelts. Thank you for riding with California Airlines."

I made sure my seatbelt was secure before moving my seat back up and taking out my earbuds. I sat until they announced that I could get off the plane safely. I picked up my carry-on bag and walked out into the airport.

I saw a man standing there with a sign that said 'Holly Hawthorne' and I sighed before walking over to him. As I got closer I realized that he was my father, we had the same blue eyes but everything else about me looked like my mother.

"Wow Holly, you're so much bigger than the last time I saw you. How old are you now, fourteen?" he asked, lowering the sign and giving me a small smile.

"I'm sixteen; you would know that if you ever tried to contact to me. I'm not coming here as my choice, it's my last resort," I said, walking past him and out to the parking lot.

I heard him running behind me so I stopped and waited for him to unlock the doors of a big truck. I used the handle placed over the door to maneuver myself up into the seat. We drove to his equally big house in complete silence.

I got out and stalked inside only to be met with a tall brunette woman. I looked up at her and tried to figure out who she was. Suddenly she stuck out a hand, "I'm Miranda and I'm Arthur's finance."

I looked at her with the straightest face that I could but I ignored her outstretched hand. "I'm Holly, Arthur's daughter who knew absolutely nothing about you."

Her smile fell away from her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry that you haven't been informed yet but this is my house and you're going to respect me."

I rolled my eyes and brushed past her, walking up the steps in search of my room. I found a door that was cracked open a bit and I walked inside to be greeted by my old furniture. I sighed in relief before shutting the door and locking it.

I dug through the boxes until I found my iphone dock and placed my phone in it. Miranda Lambert's voice blared through the speakers as I started putting my things up. Once everything was where it should be I changed into a pair of shorts, a tank top, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail before slipping on running shoes. I put my phone into the pocket inside my shorts before jogging downstairs.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back before it gets dark," I shouted before slamming the door behind me. I needed anything to get out of the hellhole.

I ran to the Pistol Annies, letting out all of my frustrations as my feet pounded the pavement. I felt something watching me from behind but every time I turned around there was no one there. I was starting to freak out when I saw a puppy ahead of me.

It was a beagle and had to be the smallest thing that I've ever seen. I kneeled next to it and checked it for tags. There weren't any so I scratched its tummy and said, "Where do you belong, little boy? Do you not have a home either?"

He yelped happily before licking my palm. He looked barely old enough to be weaned but he looked like he was a fighter. I picked him up and turned around to run back to my house but I never made it there. Something ran out of the woods and felt a searing pain in my side before I blacked out.

I woke up and saw that it was dark and the little puppy had cuddled up to my stomach. I got up and winced as it pulled at the wound on my side. I lifted my tank top up and saw a bloody bite mark that looked sort of like a dog bite. In the distance I heard wolves howling; wound or not I picked up the puppy and ran home as fast as I could.

I made it inside to hear that my father and _Miranda _were laughing in the other room. I rolled my eyes and walked as quietly as possible upstairs to my room. I flipped on the lights to the bathroom that was attached to my room and sat the puppy on the toilet seat. He tucked his paws under him and laid on them watching my every move.

I pulled my tank top off and washed off the wound with a washcloth. Then I cleaned it with alcohol before patching it up with the first aid kit I found under the sink. Once I done that I went into my room and changed into pajamas.

I woke up to my phone alarm going off signaling that I had to get up for school. I shifted and heard the puppy let out a sleepy bark before curling up on my pillow. I couldn't keep calling him puppy so I started calling him Kit. That seemed like a good dog name, didn't it?

I pulled up the big shirt that I'd gone to sleep in and looked at the bandage across my ribcage. I saw red seeping through it and gritted my teeth together as I yanked it off of my skin. My side was completely unmarked except for a scattering of light colored freckles. I didn't have much time to think about it before school so I pushed it to the back of my mind and jumped into the shower.

Once I'd showered I pulled on a cute dress and some gladiator sandals. I put on some gold jewelry and slid my phone into the space between the belt and the dress before doing my hair and makeup. I walked down stairs and saw my dad making out with Miranda.

Ew gross!

I gagged a little to get their attention. "Are one of you driving me to school or do I have to catch a bus or something?" I asked, picking up a couple of notebooks and a pen.

Dad reached into his pockets and threw me a set of keys. I caught them and looked up at him with an open mouth. He just shrugged and said, "We had some extra cash that we didn't know what to do with so we bought you a car. Think of it as a welcome to Beacon Hills present."

"Thank you so much! This is the awesomest thing ever!" I said, hugging him before I thought about it.

I ran out of the house before I could do anything to embarrass myself further. It wasn't a new car but it was transportation which was perfectly fine with me. It was a cute little bug that had seen better days but it was perfect for me.

I drove until I saw the only school in the entire county. I pulled into the lot next to a blue Jeep that had two boys inside of it who appeared to me arguing. I just shrugged before shoving all of my stuff into the backpack that was conveniently sitting on my passenger seat and getting out.

I made sure my dress wasn't stuck up or anything before walking towards the school. I must have not been paying much attention because I ran into someone and was knocked off of my feet. I threw a hand out and caught myself before I even lost balance. What. The. Fuck?

"How the fuck did I do that?" I said out loud without even realizing it.

"That's what I was wondering," a voice said from behind me.

* * *

_Give me a couple of reviews that say you're reading if you don't mind._


	2. Chapter 2

_You guys actually reviewed! I thought I'd get like one but you all proved me wrong so thank you so much. I know it's sort of slow starting but hopefully the next chapter will speed things up a bit._

* * *

I turned around and saw a boy with a buzz cut and a tan boy with dark hair standing there. Buzz cut was holding onto my arm so I figured he was the one I bumped into. I pulled it out of his grip and put my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm Scott and this is my friend Stiles. We're sorry about running into you," he said, faking a smile. "Who are you?"

"I could've sworn I heard you say something though," I said, knitting my eyebrows together. "I'm Holly Hawthorne, I just moved here with my father."

Scott nodded and shifted his backpack further up his shoulder. "Well, welcome to Beacon Hills, I guess. We can show you to the office if you'd like or we can walk away and leave you alone."

"That would actually be amazing, I don't want to look like a total dolt on my first day," I said, walking with them towards the school building.

As we got closer I started to hear things that I shouldn't be able to hear. I heard lockers slamming shut, pencils being sharpened; I even heard peoples' breathing and heartbeats. What was going on with me? First I thought I got attacked by something in the woods last night and now my hearing was messed up?

I took a deep breathe through my nose and I could smell the chalk that was outlining the football field. Why was all of my senses so on hyper-drive? As soon as we walked in all of my senses seemed to explode, I heard pencils scraping against paper and shoes squealing against a gym floor. Before I thought about it I threw my hands over my ears and ran back outside.

I was sitting on a bench with my eyes closed tightly and my hands clamped over my ears. I sensed someone kneeling in front of me but when I felt their hands on my knees I still jumped. I opened my eyes and saw Scott flinch away before looking up at Stiles.

"I think I know what's wrong with you but it's going to sound completely crazy. You're going to have to trust that I know what I'm talking about," he said quietly, his eyes were soft.

"Lay it on me; I don't think it can get any weirder than what I saw this morning," I said, remembering the disappearing wound.

"You've been bit by a werewolf; it's making you start changing. Your senses are really sensitive and you're skin feels like it's crawling, like you're in the wrong body. I know exactly what it feels like because I'm one too," he said quietly.

I snapped my head up to face him and I saw his eyes flash a bright caramel color. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I dug my nails into my arm. "This isn't Twilight, werewolves don't exist. Why are you doing this to me? Is it a prank on the new girl to see if we can make her fall apart? Well congratulations, I'm pretty close."

I pushed him off of me and ran over to my car. I sat in the front seat and tried to calm my breathing, it felt like it was tearing its way out of my chest. I placed my head calmly against the steering wheel before counting backwards to focus my attention and keep myself from having a panic attack. I had a terrible anxiety disorder.

After I'd calmed down I knew that I couldn't face the school with my senses like they were so I decided to drive around for a while. I ended up at a park where I sat on a swing trying to figure out my scrambled thoughts.

I heard the snap of a twig behind me and I jumped up to defend myself. I saw a cute boy in a leather jacket standing next to a tree with his hands in his pockets. He had a smirk on his lips and his head was tilted to the side as he studied me.

"Why aren't you in school? Isn't that where girls like you need to be?" he asked, approaching me with the same smirk on his face. "Or are you a bad girl?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing but you need to leave me alone, I'm meeting up with some friends."

"That's a lie and we all know it. You're here all alone and that's not a smart idea in Beacon Hills," another person said, a tall girl with wavy blonde hair said. She walked up to stand in front of me and pushed my chin up with a red-finger-nailed hand.

I pulled her finger out from under my chin and pushed her away from me. She ended up falling flat on her ass and causing a leather jacket guy to laugh. Then I saw a flash on the side of my vision and when I turned I saw a tall black guy standing there.

"What are you all doing to her? I can hear her heart beating from back in the woods," another voice said. It belonged to the man walking out of the woods, also in a leather jacket. The fuck?

"Who are you and why are you here? I just want to be alone," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Just leave me alone, please."

"You were attacked by last night but the wound is healed up now, right?" the one who seemed to be the leader asked, advancing on me.

There was no way he could know that unless he was the person who was watching me. "How do you know that? I was alone on there on that road."

"That's not true, you were attacked by something and it bit your side. Now your senses are in hyper-drive and you don't know why," he said, stopping about a foot in front of me.

"Don't tell me that I'm a fucking werewolf because I will punch you in the face. I've already been told that one time today," I said, clenching my fists.

"Who told you that you were a werewolf already? It's only eight in the morning," original leather jacket dude said, laughing with blonde bitch.

"You're a werewolf, I promise. Your eyes are flashing green right now which means that you're pissed," leader guy said. "I'm Derek and I'm your alpha."

"I'm Isaac," original leather jacket guy said, that damn smirk on his lips again.

Blonde girl snarled at me and spat out, "Erica."

The tall black guy was still standing off to the side but he nodded to me and said, "Boyd."

"That's fucking awesome but I still don't believe you all. Werewolves don't exist," I stammered, backing up until the swing set stopped me.

"I hope that I wouldn't have to do this but I guess I am," Derek said. Then he whipped his head around and his eyes were red. When he opened his mouth I saw that he had fangs.

I turned around and ran to my car as fast as I could and locked the doors. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't and ended up having a full blown panic attack. I clenched the steering wheel tightly in my hands and tried to get air into my lungs.

"What the hell did you do, Derek? Is she dying in there?" I heard Issac ask from outside my window but it sounded like he was in a different world.

"I don't think so; her heart is beating really fast. Can't you hear how hard it's pounding?" Erica asked, placing her hand against the passenger side window.

"She's having a panic attack; I used to get them a lot. She can't get enough oxygen into her lungs and she's going to pass out," Isaac said, trying to open the door.

I tried to reach for the lock but my head was spinning and I couldn't move my arms. The last thing I remember was the sound of shattering glass before my head hit the steering wheel and I was out like a light.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is really later and I'm sorry. You're really great at reviewing and as long as I get at least three reviews a chapter there will be a new one up. _

* * *

I regained consciousness in a strange place that I didn't recognize. I could smell sweat and a scent that I couldn't quite place but I recognized it. I felt my pillow move and I jumped, moving my hands up to figure out what I was laying on.

"Well hello there, you're being pretty forward considering we've just met," a cocky voice said from above me. "But if you'd like to continue by all means do."

I realized I was lying in someone's lap and the voice belonged to that Isaac guy from the park. I tried to sit up but I got really dizzy and had to lie back down. I placed a hand over my eyes as I tried to concentrate on anything other than the searing pain shooting through my head right now.

"Where am I? What happened after I passed out?" I asked my voice scratchy.

"We were trying to figure out what to do when your head hit the steering wheel and I freaked out. I punched the glass out of your window so we could get to you," he said, biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

I smiled as I sat up slowly. "Thank you but I would've been just fine if you would have left me in there. I have these attacks a lot, I have an anxiety disorder. I got it after my mother hit me the first time during one of her fits." When I realized that I said that out loud I slapped a hand over my mouth and muttered, "I can't believe that I said that out loud."

I felt him place a timid hand on my knee to draw my attention back to his face. His eyes were gentle when he said, "I know how you feel. I had my first panic attack when my dad started hitting me; I passed out and ended up falling down a flight of stairs. It wasn't a pretty sight."

I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of someone hurting him and I felt my eyes shift. I blinked before looking back up at him. "My mom never got that bad but she wasn't herself when she was hurting me. She's schizophrenic and when she has a fit she just takes it out on whoever happens to be around her. I was usually the only one who was around her so I got a lot of it."

"Where is your mother now, if you don't mind me asking you?" he asked, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms loosely around them.

"She's back home in Texas in a mental health facility because she got so bad that I couldn't take care of her anymore," I said, lacing my fingers together.

"This lizard monster thing that's chasing pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills killed my father. But of course everyone thinks it was me so I'm a fugitive but whatever," he said flippantly, tossing a hand in the air.

"You didn't kill him though, did you? I mean that's sort of a major turn off," I said, picking at my nails.

"As far as I know I've never killed anyone, I mean some of my memories are a bit foggy but I'm pretty sure I'd remember killing someone," he said, tugging a hand through his curls and messing them up even more.

Before I could respond the rest of the _pack _walked in and Derek approached me. "It's good that you're awake now. We need to start your training if you plan on surviving in this war."

I jumped to my feet and ended up staggering like a total drunk until I felt Isaac's hand steady me. "I'm not doing shit with you; I don't want to be a wolf. I can't change that fact that you bit me but I can tell you that I'm not going to fight anything. I'm anti-violence."

"That's cool for you but the hunters are anti-werewolf so that doesn't really matter. You're going to have to learn to fight whether you want to or not," Derek said, clenching his teeth. "I'm your alpha and you have to listen to me."

"You don't fucking own me, jackass! I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with my life," I shouted, standing right in front of him with my hands planted on my waist. "I'm fucking leaving and you can't stop me."

He smirked before backing off and letting me walk past him. I raised an eyebrow but continued towards the door that he'd come in through. When I got outside I saw why the bastard was smirking, we were in dense woods and there was no way I could find my way out even with my wolfy senses.

"Derek's an arrogant asshole but he's your only hope of survival now. You're a werewolf smack-dab in the middle of a war against two different kinds. Then there's the Kanima, a lizard monster that's hunting all of us," Boyd said, walking out from the shadow of the building. "Didn't you know all of this when you chose to be one of us?"

"I didn't choose to be one of you; I was attacked while I was outside running. I woke up on a deserted street with a bite in my torso," I said, plopping down onto the ground. "I don't want to be a werewolf; I just want to be normal."

He walked over and sat next to me. "I know what you're saying; I don't want this sometimes too. I chose to be a protector instead of a killer. I didn't do it for the power really I did it so I could keep people safe, you know?"

"You're not inside training with them. How come Derek isn't trying to get you ready to _survive_?" I asked, emphasizing the word survive.

"I was just coming out here to get him. Isaac's going to show you to your car so you can go home and get changed. Then you're coming back here to train," Derek said, leaving no room for disagreement before he went inside with Boyd and left me alone with Isaac.

He started walking into the woods but I stayed put. Just because that dick bit me didn't mean that he was my owner. I wasn't some fucking dog that he could boss around; I wasn't going to take his shit lying down.

"Why aren't you following me? We need to go get you changed so you can come back here and train," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Derek doesn't own me; I don't take orders from anyone. I'm an independent woman," I said, not moving from my place on the grass.

He sighed before coming over to me and throwing me over his shoulders. I placed my hands on my butt to keep my skirt from coming up but judging by the way Isaac's blood started racing he'd already seen my panties.

"Why didn't you wear shorts or something underneath your skirt? I just got an eyeful," he said as he flawlessly navigated his way through the woods.

"I had no clue that I would end up being on someone shoulder while being transported through the woods without any consent on my part. I'm sorry that _you_ saw my panties because _you _threw me over your shoulder," I said, kneeing him in the stomach as hard as I could.

He didn't even flinch. Maybe be was more in shape than I originally thought, not that I would say that to him or anything. I just continued to pound on his back with my fists.

When came to a clearing and I saw my bug sitting the center. I jumped out of his arms and ran to it, not breathing until I was sitting safely in the driver's seat. I heard the passenger side door shut and I looked over to see Isaac sitting there smiling at me expectantly.

"You didn't seriously think that you could outsmart me, did you? You're coming back to train or Derek's going to kill me. Since I enjoy living I'm going to make sure that you come back," he said, looking out the windshield.

I growled before starting my car and driving towards my house. When I pulled up in front I saw that all the cars were gone and the front door was shut. I looked at my car keys and saw that my father had _thoughtfully _put a house key onto the ring.

"Are you going to stay out here in the car to make sure I don't escape or are you coming with me upstairs too?" I asked, opening the car door with my backpack thrown over my shoulder.

I felt his arm land around my shoulders as we walked nonchalantly into my house. Once we were inside I shrugged his arm off and ran upstairs to my room. Kit was sitting on my bed and when he saw me he started to bounce.

"Hey my baby, how's your day been? You're so beautiful," I said, picking him up and walking over to my dresser. "Mama's gotta go train with some arrogant wolves because one of them couldn't keep his jaw locked."

He growled and I felt the hair on his back standing up. I saw Isaac walk into my room in the mirror over my desk. "Do you think that I could bring Kit with me to train? I don't want to leave him here all alone anymore."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, we're sort of dogs too…" he said but then he saw that I wasn't going to back down so he said, "You're going to bring him regardless of what I say, aren't you?"

I nodded before turning back to my closet to find some clothes.

* * *

_The next chapter will probably have some Holly/Boyd friendship & bonding scenes. Hope that's okay :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_There's some Isaac/Holly interaction in this chapter. And there's some badass Holly also :)_

_There's a new outfit on my polyvore account, go check it out. It's also got a picture of Kit._

* * *

I ended up wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a pair of knee length yoga pants and another pair of Nikes. Once I was dressed I walked back into my bathroom and took of my makeup before pulling my hair back into a braid. I walked back into my room but ended up pausing at the door to take in the sight in front of me.

Isaac was lying on his stomach on my floor with Kit sprawled in front of him. He had his teeth bared and he was nipping at my puppy. Kit would growl playfully before jumping at him and biting the tip of his nose. It had to be the cutest thing that I've ever seen in my life.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He jumped up and stood tall in front of me. "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm a macho werewolf who doesn't play with puppies. Not even if their owner is the most adorable thing that I've ever seen."

I felt my cheeks heating up before I pushed against his chest. "I'm supposed to be embarrassing you not the other way around. Wasn't Kit like planning your death earlier?"

He just shrugged before his face got serious. "I'm sorry that you're doing this against your own will. I chose to be a werewolf, so did Erica and Boyd. I can't figure out why he changed you without your permission."

"I don't know, it's not like my life was peachy before all of this but now it's even worse. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before I moved here," I said, biting my lip to keep from crying. I barely knew this kid; he didn't have to deal with one of my meltdowns.

Isaac slowly walked towards me like he was afraid that I would shatter when he pulled me into his arms. I placed my head against his chest and tried to catch my breath so I didn't have another attack. He must have sensed that because he bent down and placed his forehead against mine, his blue staring intensely into mine.

"It's okay to tell me how you feel. I'm not going to judge you or anything, just lay it all on me," he whispered before sitting on my bed and patting the space next to him. "Derek can wait for a while."

I smiled before slipping off my shoes and sitting cross-legged next to him. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now, everything is so jumbled up in my head. I'm apparently a werewolf now and that means that I hear _everything_ so it makes everything so much harder to handle. Like right now I can hear Kit's heartbeat and the blood running through you veins."

"I can hear everything that you're hearing but I just focus on other things. Like right now I'm focusing on the freckles on your nose, the ones that you usually hide with makeup. Everything you're feeling right now gets a whole lot easier to handle, I swear," he said, taking my hand in his.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch but you're giving me whiplash right now. What happened to the arrogant guy that I saw earlier at the park?" I asked, moving away from him and putting space between us.

He rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging his shoulders. "It's different when I'm around you. I don't know how to explain it but you make me feel…comfortable. It's like we're connected or something, you know?"

Now that he said something about it I had felt a weird sort of connection between us. When I was around him something felt different with me. Did I feel safer? I couldn't put it into words but I really liked the feeling.

We ended up back at the training facility with Kit in Isaac's lap. "My dog loves you more than me? What did you do to him?"

He just shrugged his shoulders before looking down at Kit. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a dog too. It's that male thing, he feels the testosterone that I'm giving off and he enjoys it."

I just rolled my eyes as I parked my car and got out. Derek was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him and he was glaring at me. I sighed before taking Kit from Isaac and standing in front of him.

"Why do you have that with you? Don't you think we have enough going on without him?" he asked. He was talking slowly like I was a child and it pissed me off.

"I didn't ask you to bite me so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me what to do. I get that you're my _alpha _or whatever but I really don't give a fuck. I'll train and help you do whatever but you're not the boss of me, are we clear?" I said, staring straight into his eyes and not backing down.

His lips turned up in the closet thing I'd seen to a smile from him when he said, "Crystal."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room with Kit in my arms still. When we got inside I sat him in the corner and bent down to face him. "You need to stay over here while mommy deals with the werewolf that has a stick up his ass."

I heard laughter behind me before I heard a growl and it quieted down. "IF you're finished talking to the dog I want you to take your best shot at taking me down. Can you do that or is it too hard?"

I rolled my eyes before popping my back and taking a running stance. When he made a 'come at me gesture' I ran at him quickly and did a roundhouse kick to his chest. He grabbed my ankle and twisted it, making me hit the ground with my face hard. I felt blood fill up my mouth as I tried to catch my breath.

I stood up and spat the blood onto the ground before walking back to my starting point. I heard Erica laughing quietly while whispering to Isaac about how stupid I looked.

I gritted my teeth together and ran at him again. When I saw him start to reach out for me I somersaulted across the floor and knocked his feet out from him. He tried to reach for me but I took his arm and hand and snapped his wrist before rolling to my feet.

"Don't fucking knock me to the ground. I don't play around," I spat walking over towards a gawking Erica. "You want a turn, blondie?" Then I turned to Isaac, "What about you, dollface?"

Erica growled but did say anything and Isaac just stared at me. I shrugged before looking back over at Derek who was still on the ground. I knew his arm had healed itself but be must still be in shock or something; I guess he didn't get beaten a lot.

"Are you okay over there, Mr. Alpha?" I asked, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. "You told me to go for it so I did. I used to be a boxer when I was younger; I was really small for my age so my mom thought that it would be good for me at some point in time. I guess she was right, wasn't she?"

He just took my hand and used it to roll me back into the floor. He pinned me to the ground and wolfed out, thinking it would scare me I'm sure, but I was ready this time because I brought up my knee and caught him off guard. He flipped over and I pinned _him _to the ground this time.

"When are you going to stop letting a girl kick your ass?" I asked, breathing a little bit harder.

I heard him start laughing before pulling us both to our feet and throwing a punch towards me. I went into a backbend to avoid it and kicked under his chin as I flipped backwards. When I came back up everything was a little bit blurry and I felt the air in my lungs tearing through, it felt like I was breathing in fire.

I looked down at my side and saw that I had four slashes in my skin that weren't healing up. I glared at Derek before walking outside to my car. I figure that my worrywart father would have some sort of first aid in here and when I opened the glove compartment I saw a box with a red cross on it. Bingo!

I pulled out some alcohol and wiped down the cuts, clenching my teeth together tightly so I didn't hiss in pain (I knew they could hear everything I was doing). Once I'd cleaned it I placed some gauze over it and used medical tape to secure it down before heading back inside.

I saw Boyd and Isaac sparing in the corner and Erica was comforting Derek. I rolled my eyes before walking over to them.

"Why aren't these cuts healing? I thought I had super healing ability or whatever," I said, biting my bottom lip. "I didn't even feel you touch me."

"It's an alpha thing; I didn't even notice that I did it. You'll heal in a couple of days," he said. Then he smiled, "You're a little powerhouse. A dark horse of sorts, that's going to come in handy."

* * *

_There may be some trouble on the horizon..._


	5. Chapter 5

_This is crazy late and I'm so sorry. I threw in a plot twist, if you catch what it is then I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter._

* * *

I was standing in the training room with Isaac and Derek. We were all just sort of waiting around for Erica to come back with Jackson. Derek had something that he was going to do but the others wouldn't tell me about it.

Suddenly the door flew open and Erica came in with Jackson in front of her. Isaac ran over and took his other arm before making him stop in front of Derek.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" he asked, not looking up at him but instead at his lap.

Jackson started shaking and stuttered out, "What? N-nothing happened. Nothing happened!"

Derek finally looked up. He had a sickening smile on his lips as he started to fiddle with his gloves. When he slid them around in his hands I even felt a spike of fear shot through me. I was curious what was going to happen.

He laughed before sliding on his gloves. "You're lying."

Jackson's fear spiked and I could see the sweat beading up on his forehead. "N-no wait, I can prove it!" Then he said quieter, "I taped myself."

I couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance. I bet he was one of those guys who thought that they were hot shit. I rolled my eyes before sliding down the wall to watch the rest of the encounter in comfort. There was no telling how long this could go on.

Isaac winked at me before turning back to Jackson and asking in a patronizing voice, "You _taped _yourself?"

Jackson seemed to get some of his backbone back because he snapped at Isaac. "Yes! It was the full moon and while you were curled up in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing myself for the so-called _gift _that your alpha promised me! And why did I get? Nothing! You want your proof? Let me go get the video."

Derek stood up and picked up the shard of glass that he was holding in his hands. "No, no I have a better idea."

Jackson eyed the glass shard in Derek's hands and asked, "What is that?"

I felt my heartbeat accelerating as all of the things he could be doing flashed through my mind. Was he going to cut him up or something? When I saw Isaac and Erica force him to the ground and force his mouth open. Was Derek going to shove the shard down his throat?

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake and everyone knows that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom," Derek said, holding the glass up and I saw something drip off of it and slid down his throat.

Erica and Isaac let go of Jackson and he started twitching and seizing on the floor. I heard him start choking as his bodily movements became restricted. I heard his breathing speed up and his heart rate slow down along with the blood pumping through his veins.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we've been looking for," Derek said, walking away and leaving Jackson on the ground.

I couldn't handle watching that anymore, they were _torturing _that poor guy. I pushed my way through Erica and Issac before going outside to get some air. I sat down and placed my elbows on my knees with my face cradled in my hands.

"What's wrong with you? Your heart's about to beat out of your chest," Boyd asked from the shadows to sit next to me. "Derek didn't tell you what they were going to do, did he?"

"No they didn't, they were in there torturing him! They don't even know if he did anything or not," I shouted, waving my arms like a mad woman. "I'm not a psychopath; I can't just hurt people like this!"

"He thinks that Jackson is terrorizing the town and killing people. This is his way of making sure," he placed a hand on my knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But I agree with you, this isn't the way that they should be doing this."

"I'm the alpha therefore I make the decisions on what we're going to do. It sucks for you if you don't like that," Derek said, appearing out of the shadows.

I ran up to him and pushed on his chest as hard as I could. He barely even flinched when I connected my fist with his jaw but I heard something crack under the skin. He used his hands to reset the bone before sneering down at me.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? Don't you know how disrespectful it is to ignore your alpha?" he asked, taking my shoulders in his hands to keep me in place.

"I don't have to respect you because you made me a monster against my own will. Whatever's wrong with Jackson is your fault too, just so you're aware. You're single handedly turning this town to monsters, how does that feel?" I spat, jerking myself out of his grip.

He flinched and I saw vulnerability in his eyes before he let me go. When I looked back up at him I saw that he was just staring intensely at me. "No one's ever talked to me like that before. I know I'm the reason so I have to find that damn Kanima and kill it so it doesn't kill anyone else."

I sighed before leaning back against a tree. "Everyone makes mistakes; it's what makes us human. You're going to have to get over this 'I want to make everyone feel as bad as I do' mood that you're in. We're your pack which means that we're going to be here for you."

He did something in that moment that I never expected him to ever do. He took my shoulders in his hands and pulled me into a tight hug. I thought about pushing him away but sometimes even the strongest people needed comfort.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my forehead against his chest. I felt his breath against my neck as he tried to regain his composure before pulling away from me. When we broke apart I saw that he looked a little bit less stressed.

"I'll deny it up and down it you ever repeat it but thank you for being such a bitch. I need someone around like you to keep me on my toes," he said before walking away and leaving me alone in the woods.

"Aren't you two getting all cozy?" Isaac's voice broke through the silence of the woods and made me jump.

I whirled around and placed a hand over my racing heart. "What the hell are you doing? You scared to me death, how did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Your attention was on Derek so an elephant could have snuck up on you. What's up with that?" he asked, stopping in front of me.

When he tried to touch me I flinched back away from him. "Don't touch me, okay? I thought you were different than the rest of them but you're just the same. I saw the joy that was in your eyes when you were watching Jackson."

"Of course I kind of like it, I'm not going to lie about it. Jackson is a total dick and he got what he deserved," he said his eyes wild and gold tinged.

I tensed and backed even further away from him. "You're scaring me, Isaac. I thought we were on the same page about our predicament but we're not."

"I'm powerful for the first time in my life and I love it! I'm not being picked on or hurt anymore, I thought you understood that!" he shouted at me, his eyes still gold.

"I do but I don't understand why you'd want others to feel like you did. To feel weak and scared all of the time," I said. "I thought you were better than making others feel inferior. This pack is split down the middle: there's Boyd and I who want to keep people safe and then there are you and Erica who just want to make yourselves feel powerful. It's pathetic, you're pathetic."

I shouldered past him and made my way to my car. Making sure that I was at my house before I dissolved into tears.

* * *

_The last thing I'm trying to do is make Holly look weak but it's all working up to the climax of the story._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is romantic, sort of kind of. I brought Kit back because I sort of forgot about him existing. _

_*There's a new outfit for this chapter. _

* * *

I heard my father moving around downstairs and I heard Miranda giggling. I really hoped that they weren't going to have sex; I don't think I could handle hearing that. I was creeping on them when I felt something stir the air in my room. I whipped around to see a pair of golden eyes in the darkness of my room.

I smelled the air and let out a growl. "Leave me alone, Isaac. I have to get ready for school this morning and I really don't want to deal with all of your drama."

"You haven't talked to me in three days, Holly. I can't handle the silent treatment or how close you're getting to Derek. I know you're mad at me for the Jackson thing and then the chemistry thing and the cornering the others at Scott's house thing but you can't be mad at me forever. I miss you talking to me," he said, biting his bottom lip.

"I can't be around someone that has so much pleasure hurting others. Unless you plan on changing there's nothing here," I said. "It's sort of sad actually, before the other night I thought that I might be falling for you but then you showed another side of you."

"I was really falling for you too, Holly. You're such a good balance for me," he said approaching me.

When he raised his hand to touch my cheek I flinched away from him and saw his heart break in his eyes. He took my face in his hands and whispered, "I swear to god that I will never ever lay a hand on you. I will never ever hurt you, I swear."

My eyes flickered down to his lips before looking up at his eyes. They were his normal blue but the pupils were dilated. I bit my bottom lip glancing back down at his lips, hoping that he would get the idea. He raised his eyebrows before smirking at me and making my knees go a little bit weak.

"I'm going to kiss you," he rasped, moving closer to me. "Stop me if this isn't what you want right now."

I just smiled before taking his jacket in my hands. I tugged his mouth to mine and kissed him with every emotion I'd bottled up for the last few days. His tongue scorched across my bottom lip as he pinned me to the door.

I used his jacket to pull him as close to me as I could get him. I couldn't hold in my moan when our tongues touched. One of his hands slid into my hair and the other slide down my hip, digging his fingers into my hip.

He pulled away from me and kissed up and down my neck while I breathed roughly. I felt his claws extend and pierce my skin, healing up as fast as they broke through. I felt his lips marking my skin but I didn't freak too much, they'd heal before I had to leave.

A knock on my door made me shriek and push Isaac into my closet. As soon as the closet door shut Miranda came into my room with a bag in her hand.

"This seems to be yours; it's a wet bikini and a towel. I don't know where it's from but you need to be covered better," she sneered. "Who wants the cow when they can get the milk for free?"

I sighed before nodding my head. "I know that, I'm not doing anything for free. To get with this you gotta pay at least seventy dollars. Eighty if you're ugly or old."

Her mouth fell open and she made a sound of disgust before running downstairs. Once she was out of hearing range Isaac came out of my closet laughing. Then he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"I've only got twenty, what will that get me?" he asked, walking up to me and taking my hips in his hands. "I'm pretty hot, keep that in mind."

"That, my cute little friend, will buy you breakfast with me. That's only if you're paying, by the way," I said, picking up my clothes and walking into the bathroom to change.

I pulled on a pair of red skinnys and an off the shoulder white and gray t-shirt before walking back out into my room. Isaac was lying back on my bed with Kit on his stomach, snoozing away like Isaac had never been gone. The traitor loved him.

"If you weren't so cute I'd kick your ass out of my house. But then you smile and I forget what I was thinking," I said, putting on a small amount of eyeliner.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You're so sexy, you're a fire hazard. I just want to kiss you all the time, you're lips are addictive."

I rolled my eyes before pushing him off of me and flipping my hair over. I scrunched it as I dried it and when I flipped over I made my curls look flawless and lazy. They looked perf with my outfit. When I pulled on my heels it made me look like I was sort of trying but not too hard, my signature style.

"How do you make yourself look so good in so little amount of time?" Isaac asked, keeping his distance from me. "You look like you're getting ready to go be a model or something."

I rolled my eyes before throwing my backpack over my shoulders and dropping a kiss on top of Kit's head. "Mommy's going to school; she'll be back before you know it. I love my baby."

I felt lips on the side of my head before the curtains on my window started to move. Great, I get bit by an over grown Rottweiler and my whole life becomes a fucking Twilight movie. I wonder if other teenage girls have to deal with stuff of this caliber on a daily basis.

I skipped down the stairs without saying anything to Miranda and kissed the top of my dad's head before I could talk myself out of it. I grabbed my keys out of the bowl on the counter and went out to my car.

I saw Isaac sitting in the passenger seat and stuck my tongue out at him. Once I was inside the car I turned around to throw my backpack into the backseat. When I came back around we were a whole lot closer than before and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Why do we keep ending up this close to each other? I'm starting to think it's fate trying to tell us something," he whispered, ghosting his lips over mine before he pulled back and sat straight up in his seat.

I just shook myself a little before backing out of the driveway and driving towards town. We pulled up in front of a little diner that looked really deserted. I slid my phone into my back pocket before getting out and walking with Isaac.

Our hands kept bumping each other's as we walked towards the diner. Eventually Isaac wrapped his fingers around mine and held my hand. I didn't know what to do about this; we'd only kissed this morning but something about it sort of felt right…

I guess I should clear a few things up about me and my love life. I'm not a big fan of PDA or anything of the nature. I don't do well with boyfriends because I'm so independent and stubborn. Usually with guys that made them think that I was a cheater.

"What're you thinking about? You've been dazed since we got out of the car," Isaac whispered as we neared the diner door.

He pulled the door open for me and followed me closely inside. When we sat down at a booth I decided to do a little bit of snooping. "What do you think we are?"

His raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What do you mean? I thought we were friends who were trying to figure out why we're so drawn to each other."

I sighed before scanning over the menu instead of answering him. I ended up getting a couple of pancakes and coffee. I didn't listen to what Isaac got; I was too focused on the way his heart was beating. It sounded like it was sort of beating in time with mine.

Once the waitress walked away I took Isaac's wrist in my hand and listened to his pulse. It was in time with mine and I felt my breathing stop. "What's wrong with us?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "I heard Derek talking to Erica earlier in the week and he said something about Allison and Scott being mates. Do you think that could apply to us?"

I felt my heart stop beating for a second as I processed what he'd just said. "What do you mean? Can we have mates or is that just an animal thing? Are we too human to have that kind of connection?"

"Maybe it makes it easier if we are human. The connection happens faster or something," he said, picking at the napkin sitting in front of him.

I sighed before slamming my head onto the table. I didn't know what was going on but I could see that it was going to be hard sailing from now on. The only thing making this okay was his big blue eyes and the way my body sparked when he touched me.

* * *

_I love all of you who have continued to review my stuff. Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeppers, they were all romantic last chapter but now Holly's having some trouble with how close Isaac's getting to her so quickly._

* * *

I was sitting in English tapping my pencil against the desk as the teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare. I hated learning anything much less this stuff; I mean when am I ever going to use this stuff in my life?

Soon we were asked to pair off and work on the questions she written on the board. A couple of guys looked over at me with hope in their eyes but Stiles plopped into the seat in front of me. I smiled gratefully at him and heard Scott laugh as he scooted a chair over next to me.

"I don't think this is what the teacher meant when he said get into pairs," I said, leaning back in my chair and popping my back. "But then again I'm probably not going to do this anyways so it doesn't really matter."

"What's Derek planning on doing with Jackson now that he knows he's the Kanima?" Scott whispered, answering the questions. "I'm sure he's said something to you."

"Not really, he hasn't said a word to me about anything. I'm not very into his way of figuring things out," I said, picking a piece of lint off of Stiles' jacket.

"What do you mean? You weren't part of the stunt in chemistry the other day but I thought you were outside with Derek or something," Scott said.

"No, I wasn't a part of anything that they did. I wasn't outside your house nor was I in the chemistry plan," I smiled. "I'm not going to torture people to get answers to questions. I'm going to research and use my brain instead of my muscles."

"Thank you! I'm not the only one who thinks we can find an answer in books," Stiles said, throwing his arms out in victory.

"Mr. Stilinski, you better be excited because you found an answer!" Mr. Collins shouted over to us.

"Of course I am, Holly showed me where I could find an answer that I'd been looking for a while now," he shouted back.

"Thanks for that, he's going to think I'm actually doing the work now. Fuck, that means I have to do it," I sighed, opening up my book and writing shit down.

"Are you loyal to Derek or can you ignore what he says?" Scott asked, putting everything up as the bell rang. "I can disobey him but he didn't change me into a wolf."

I felt hands land on my waist and leaned back into Isaac. I saw Scott's face close off and he and Stiles stood off to the side of me. They didn't trust him but then again I didn't really blame them for that, I don't know if I even trusted him sometimes.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I said before walking off with Isaac. "What's up with you today, you're more smiley than usual."

"I don't know you just have that effect on people. You're gorgeous and I get to hold you in my arms," he said, kissing my temple.

I pushed his arms off of my hips and pulled him over to an empty corner of the hallway. "I know that you think we're mates but I don't want to be one of these couples. Hell, we're not even a couple."

"What do you mean we're not a couple? I don't remember doing what we did this morning with complete strangers," he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Isaac, stop it. I care about you but I don't know if I can handle being in a relationship right now with everything that's going on," I said, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm going through the same things that you are, let me help you. Tell me what's going on with you and let me help," he said, reaching out for me.

I shifted away from him and tried to ignore the hurt that flashed in his eyes. "I'm not going to do this with you right now. Give me a little time to process what's going on."

I didn't wait for him to respond to me before I started fast walking down the hallway. I walked into study hall and sat at a table by myself. I forgot Stiles was in this class so I was shocked when I saw him sit down across from me.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to say anything to your pack?" he whispered, barely speaking above a whisper.

"I don't tell my pack anything, Derek's not my master. You can tell me anything and I'll promise not to say anything to anyone," I said, opening up my backpack and pulling out my phone.

"Scott and I have Jackson locked in one of the vans that my dad uses to haul prisoners," he whispered, pushing my phone down onto the table.

"You did what with him? Is that even legal?" I asked in a furious whisper. "Even if he is the Kanima he's still a person."

"It's the only way to make sure that he's not killing people. I'm going to go check on after class do you want to come with me. I have Scott covering for me do you want him to cover for you too?" he asked.

I just shrugged and said, "Don't bother. I don't go to most of my classes anyway. As long as I have a passing grade in all of them I'm fine and so is my father."

When the bell rang to dismiss us from class I threw my backpack over my shoulder and followed Stiles out to the parking lot. I got into his jeep with him and sat silently until we stopping in the middle of the woods. I looked at him with a glare then down at my heels.

"Are you fucking serious right now? I'm wearing heels, that are not nature friendly," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed before walking over to my side of the car and bending at the knees. "You're worse than Lydia about some things, did you know that?"

I scoffed and hit his shoulder as we walked through the woods. I heard my phone make a noise in my back pocket but I figured it was Isaac so I just ignored it. We stopped in front of a big armored truck and I hit him again.

"Are you fucking serious? No wonder the poor guy keeps killing people you all treat him like he's shit," I said, kicking off my shoes and walking over to the truck. "I know you can hear me Jackson, can I come inside?"

He didn't say no so I opened the door and used leverage to throw myself inside. I slammed the door in Stiles face and heard him grumble before sliding down the side of the truck. I smiled before turning to Jackson and I saw him swipe a tear off of his cheek.

"I'm sorry for what Derek did to you, I swear that I had no clue they were going to do that to you," I said, looking down at my lap.

"Yeah well you just stood there and watched them pour venom down my throat. Do you know what it's like to not be able to breath? To have all of your organs completely paralyzed," he asked, clenching his jaw.

"No I don't but I could smell your fear. If I would've jumped in Derek would've punished you a lot worse," I said, looking down at my lap.

He sighed and I heard the chains rattle as he leaned closer to me. "You're the only one who's shown anything close to sympathy towards me and I thank you for that but I don't need you fake words. If you're trying to make me trust you then it's not going to work, I'm smarter than that."

I flinched away and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Do you know why the Kanima inside of you changes? It's because you're lonely and sad, scared even. I used to feel sorry for you but now I know why you don't have any friends. You're mean and you won't let anyone in!"

I moved to push the door open but I heard him say in a small voice, "Wait. You're right, I'm a total douche bag all of the time. I'm afraid that if I get close to someone they're going to leave me, I don't want to get hurt so I hurt others."

"I know what it's like to feel that way and it sucks. That's how I feel most of the time too," I said, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his knee.

"I don't think I've ever said that to anyone before. If you say anything to anyone I'll deny it up and down though," he said, a smile on his lips.

I shrugged and said, "I don't think anyone would believe me anyways. Why don't you let anyone else see this side of you? You have an amazing smile, when you're not smirking that is."

Before he could respond I pushed the door open and heard Stiles let out a groan as it hit his face. I sat on the edge and held out my feet. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow before growling and bending to put my shoes on.

Once they were on I turned around and kissed Jackson's cheek. I whispered into his ear, "Don't forget to smile. Show them your teeth, it's intimidating."

I hoped on Stiles back and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind as we walked through the woods. Once we were back at his Jeep I checked my phone and saw that Isaac had texted me three times and called me four.

I was in deep shit when I got back to school.

* * *

_I felt really bad for how they treated Jackson on the show so I thought I'd let Holly go in and do some recon._


	8. Chapter 8

_There is some content in this chapter, it's not too graphic but there is content. I was curious what you guys thought about me making it an 'M' rated fic?_

* * *

I walked into the school and felt hands on my hips. "Where the hell were you? You were gone for two classes with Stiles."

I shrugged his hands off as I made my way to my locker. "I don't have to tell you where I am at all times. You're not my fucking father and I'm not your property."

He sighed before running a hand through his curls and leaning against the lockers next to me. "I know you don't want to let me inside or be vulnerable but I swear I'm not going to hurt you. What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

I pulled out my Spanish book and slammed my locker before pushing past him. I didn't expect him to grab my hand and pull me back around to face him. There was less than an inch in between our faces and both of our eyes were flashing.

"You two need to chill out before my grandpa comes through here and sees you two. Both of your eyes are flashing," Allison said, her fingers wrapped around both of our wrists tightly. "Wait until you're out of school at least to tear each other apart, okay?"

I tore my hand out of her grip and continued to Spanish. I needed this class on my own so I could think about everything that was happening right now.

* * *

Once the bell rang I walked out towards my car and threw all of my things into the backseat. I started the ignition and nearly pissed my pants when I saw Isaac sitting in the passenger seat. I let out an annoyed noise before backing out of the lot and driving towards a trail head that I knew was deserted.

When I parked on the abandoned dirt road I turned off the car and faced him with my arms crossed over my chest. "You have about ten minutes before I'm going home and you're staying here."

"I know what it's like to be afraid of letting someone in but I promise you I'm going to be different. I'm not going to hurt you or push you away. Don't you want someone that you can talk to about everything that's going through the same things that you are? I know I do," he said, biting his bottom lip.

"Every time I trust someone it comes back and bites me in the ass. I don't want to be hurt by another guy because I stupidly thought that they were different. How can I know that you're not like everyone else in my life?" I asked, turning to face him with my legs crossed in front of me.

"I know what it's like to not have anyone you can trust. I've been part of Derek's _pack _for longer than you have and I still feel like an outsider. I don't know if I'll ever belong anywhere in the world but when I with you everything feels different," he sighed.

"I don't know what to say to you, Isaac. What happens if I trust you and it blows back in my face?" I asked, moving closer to him without my knowledge.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this," he whispered, holding my cheeks in his hands. "Do you think you can do that?"

I didn't answer; I just crawled over the gearshift and planted myself on his lap. He stroked my cheekbones and placed his forehead against mine. Our breath mingled as we stared intensely at each other. I made the first moved and connected our lips, kissing each other softly.

These kisses were nothing like the ones that we'd shared in my bedroom this morning. They were slow and sensual and they made my toes curl in my heels. He was licking the sides of my mouth slowly and pushing against my tongue with his.

*content warning*

Finally I just couldn't breathe anymore so I pulled away and threw my head back, letting him work his way down my neck. I knew he was marking me but it was healing just as fast as he could make them. I felt his claws extending and breaking the skin on my hipbones.

"Isaac," I whispered, placing my hands on the back on his neck. "Fuck, you're killing me."

He laughed before pulling my lips back to his and charting his territory. His hands were slowly siding up my stomach along with my shirt. I pulled back from his lips long enough for my top to be thrown over towards the driver's seat.

He planted kiss all along my collarbone along with the occasional nips. I was pressed against the dash of the car as Isaac kissed all of the bare skin he could reach. I got frustrated and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and pulled his Henley off, throwing them somewhere.

I pushed his shoulders back with all of my werewolf strength and pinned him back against the car seat. I gave him a predatory smile before kissing along his jawline and down his neck. I didn't realize I was grinding my hips until I felt his nails digging into my hips and helping me move against him.

I heard him growl as his pulse started racing under my tongue. I laughed and bit down on his pulse point, making him thrust into me. I groaned and heard a vibrating sound somewhere in the car. I pulled away from him and searched for my phone.

"This better be fucking good Stiles or I swear to god I'll tear you to pieces with my teeth," I growled out, trying to ignore Isaac licking my neck.

"Well yeah, about that, I like being in one piece so I'll make this quick. Allison, Scott, and I are at the place I brought you earlier and I need your help. He won't cooperate with us and I'm trying to convince Scott to kill him," he said.

I sighed before hanging up the phone and pulling my shirt back on. Isaac was grumbling under his breath as I pulled his Henley back over his head and kissed him chastely before crawling back over to the driver's seat.

"What was he talking about? I can never understand him, he sounds like he's speaking in tongues most of the time," he said, taking my hand in his as we drove towards the spot I was at earlier.

I stopped before we were within Scott and Jackson's hearing range and turned to Isaac. "You have to promise me that you're not going to tell Derek what you're about to see. If you don't feel comfortable doing that you can take my car and I'll get a ride home with one of them."

"I want you to trust me so I'm going to do this, I trust you to not be leading me to my death," he said with a smirk, he was slipping into arrogant Isaac mode.

I pulled off my heels and put on a pair of Vans that I had put in the backseat for emergencies. Once I had them on Isaac and I started our trek towards the others. Isaac's hand found mine as we walked and I smiled at the cuteness of it.

"You're cute," I whispered, kissing his cheek as we approached the group.

"I'm going to act like I didn't see that and let you go talk to the dick in the van. He's being a total head case right now and not listening to any of us," Stiles said, taking my wrist and pulling me towards the van.

Isaac let out a growl that only Scott and I could hear. I sighed before looking back at him and nodding, "It's okay, Jackson's not going to hurt me. I know that for sure."

He let go of me but I saw that he really didn't want to. I climbed into the back of the van and stared at Jackson waiting for him to start talking. When he just stared at me I punched him hard and heard his head hit the side of the van.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" he asked.

"Start talking about why you're being so stubborn and we won't have to do that again," I said, crossing my legs and getting comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Yeppers, tell me what you think about upping the rating on this story._


	9. Chapter 9

_This story is now becoming a an 'M' rated fic. Now necessarily in this chapter but there is totes content. _

* * *

I sat across from Jackson completely silent until he groaned and said, "I don't want to be handcuffed to a truck in the middle of the woods. I want to go home or something like home."

I sighed before crossing over to sit beside him and placing a hand on his knee. "I know what you mean, Jackson. I want to go back to my old life too but I can't do that nor can you. You're a Kanima and you're killing people, that doesn't sound like something you did in your normal life."

He closed his eyes tightly before leaning his head back against the van. "I know that but I can't control it. I don't even remember doing anything when I'm in that form. I hate doing it but I hate being alone even more."

"Whether everyone else sees it or not, we're a lot alike. We're both afraid of letting someone inside of our walls. We push them away before they can get too close to us," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I'm about to tell you something that I've never said out loud. I haven't even admitted it to myself until this very moment," he said. Then he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I'm still in love with Lydia."

I pulled back from him and stared with wide eyes. "Oh my God, she's still in love with you too. Why aren't you saying anything to her about it?"

"I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have. I've torn her to pieces and she deserves someone so much better than me," he whispered, hanging his head.

"Jackson, why don't you show her this side of you, the sensitive side? Lydia would worship the ground you walk on if you wanted," I said, taking his hands in mine. "Just tell her."

He sighed before nodding and pushing his head back up to look at me. "You're not that bad to be around, Holly. When I first saw you I thought you were just going to be another bitch at school but you're surprisingly different."

"Holly Hawthorne, being a different kind of bitchy since 1995," I said, standing up and popping my back. "If you ever need to talk, I seriously don't want you to ever think that you can't call me. My phone is always on and I'll always come to you."

I pushed the door open and hopped out of the van only to see the others standing two feet from it. I rolled my eyes but walked up to them anyways. "You guys don't have to be so harsh to him, he's a person too. And it's not fun to hear people talking about killing you, how you don't have anyone, or how you're killing people. I don't want to hear that you're talking about him behind his back again or I'll turn the blind eye when he decides to tear you to pieces."

I took Isaac's hand in mine and tugged him to my car. Once we were inside I took off towards my empty house. I left my school stuff in the car and walked up to my room figuring Isaac would follow. When I heard the door close I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist and his lips on my neck.

"I don't think we got to finish what we started in your car," he growled against my neck. I think you had on a little less clothing though."

He slid his hands up the bare skin of my stomach and made me whimper with anticipation. His fingers climbed up my ribs like they were rungs of a ladder. When he pulled my shirt over my head I pressed my back firmly against his chest.

He was torturing me with his fingertips that were ghosting along my skin. I got frustrated and turned around to face him, yanking his jacket off of him and his Henley over his head. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed our lips together, sucking on his bottom lip.

He growled before picking me up and sitting me on his hips. I toed off my shoes and locked my ankles just below his butt. I played with the curls at the nape of his neck as he ran his nails up and down my spine.

He took me over to the bed and threw me down, staring at me. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as his eyes traced my body. "You're so fucking perfect; I don't know how it's possible to be as flawless as you are."

I reached up and grabbed his belt loops, using them to pull him down into me. He undid my pants button and zipper before tugging them down my legs. In the back of my mind I wished I'd thought ahead to put on sexier panties than the ones I was wearing. They were just plain black with lace on the top, not anything special.

I was going to say something but when I looked up I saw that Isaac was entranced with me. I'd never felt so safe in my entire life than I did in that moment with his arms caging my head and his knees caging my hips.

I reached up and pulled his belt out of the loops in order to distract myself from how intense everything was getting. I threw it off the bed and locked eyes with him while I undid his pants slowly and sensually. Judging by the way he was biting his lip I was teasing him and it was a definite turn on.

I pushed then down his hips and used all of my strength the roll us over so I was on top. I flipped my hair over to the side and laced our fingers together, pressing them down into the mattress. His eyes were golden as he tried to pull himself out of my grip.

"Nope, you were Mr. Dominant last time and it's my turn now. I don't like being submissive all of the time, I'm a fighter," I said, keeping his hands where they were and kissing up and down his jaw.

"I'm not submissive either," he growled pushing me up so I was straddling his hips. "We're going to be a pretty good pair."

I was getting ready to roll my eyes when I felt Isaac rub his thumb over my nipples through my bra. I bit my lip and pressed my forehead against his with my eyes squeezed shut. I shifted against him and heard him let out a groan, I ground down on his erection.

"Fuck Holly," he said against my ear, biting it roughly.

"Yes, fuck Holly," I said using my knees as leverage to move against him easier.

He bit my neck hard enough to break the skin before lapping at it and letting it heal. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of my bra and I realized he must be a virgin. I pulled away from him and took his wrist in my hands.

He looked up at me and I saw that his cheeks were red. "Did I do something wrong? Did you not want to go that far or I'm a pushing you or…"

"You're not doing anything wrong, Isaac. I was just curious if you're a virgin or not," I said, running my fingers through his curls.

His cheeks turned pink again and he started to fidget with the lacy top of my panties. "Is it a bad thing if I am? Is it going to like make you run from me screaming or anything?"

"I love that, I've never been with a virgin before. Do you have a problem with me not being a virgin?" I asked. "I know it sometimes bothers guys when they're girls aren't virgins. Something about not living up to the other guy or-"

His lips were suddenly against mine as he pressed me down to my bed. I laced my fingers together behind his head and held onto him tightly. Maybe this was where I belonged.

* * *

_Each and everyone of you that review make me smile more than anything. You're just so perf that it's awesome. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I really loved writing this chapter because it shows a different side of Isaac than the show does. There may be a Mary Sue alert for this and if there is I'm sorry._

_Gurrrl, there is total content in this whole chapter. Just a warning._

* * *

Isaac and I didn't go any further after our talk; we just sort of laid together in silence. I had my head on his chest and I was tracing circles all along his stomach while he played with my hair. I felt him take in a big breath under me so I looked up at his face.

"I've been having an internal debate on whether or not to ask but I have to know, what was your first time like?" he asked, not looking at me.

I didn't really want to think back to it but I figured he deserved to know. I took a deep breath and decided to leave nothing out. "It was the worst experience of my life. I was fourteen and he was seventeen that right there should say something. I asked him to stop so I could adjust but he just kept going even though I was crying. When it was over he got up and left me there by myself, scared and alone at some party."

He looked down at me and took my face in his hands. "I'm so sorry; when we do finally have sex it's not going to be like that. It's going to be what makes you comfortable but you have to make me a promise, can you do that?"

He seemed really serious so I rolled over to where I was straddling him and smiled. "You can trust me with anything. I shouldn't even have to promise but I will."

"If I push you too far you're going to tell me. I don't want you to keep going if you're not into it," he said, his eyes serious. "I don't think I could handle that thought of pushing you."

I was taken back by what he said. I was expecting him to say something cocky or something that would make me hit him. Then he goes and does something that makes butterflies explode in my stomach. This by was way too good at keeping me on my toes and I adored that about him.

Instead of saying anything I just took advantage of my position and pressed our mouths together. That seemed to be what he wanted because he slid his hands into my hair and held me tightly to him. I was rocking against him trying to get some sort of friction to relieve a little bit of the tension that was building in my core.

He broke away from me ad locked our gazes. "Do you want to take this further or just keep doing what we're doing?"

I took the clasp of my bra in my hands and unclasped it, letting it slide down my shoulders. "Do you want to take it off or do you want me to?"

He took the lace in his fingers and slowly pulled it off of me, staring intently at the appearing skin. When the bra was completely off I had to fight the urge to cover myself up. I was usually a very confident person but when I was under his scrutinizing gaze it was hard.

"I can sense you're discomfort, do you want to stop?" he asked, looking up at me with golden eyes. "You're eyes are so fucking blue right now."

I let his rough voice soothe me into relaxing slightly. His hands were rubbing up and down my back slowly as he kissed around my chest but never where I wanted him to be. What was killing me was his gaze that hadn't left mine during his entire exploration.

When he finally took my nipple into his mouth I through my head back and dug my nails into his chest. I hissed in pleasure when he bit down, breaking the skin with my claws. He growled and the vibrations had me rubbing against him again.

I shifted to where I could push my hand into his boxers and grip him in my hand. His ministrations stopped as he let out another growl when I started to pump him slowly. He went back to my chest and marked it like the marks would actually stay there.

Suddenly I was flat on my back with him pinning my hands to the bed. "I don't want you to be in control, this is about me working you up. I want you to feel good; I want you to know that it can be different."

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes as he looked down at me. I tried to pull my hands out of his grip but he held strong. I rolled my eyes before straining up and kissing his jaw, I couldn't quite reach his lips from my position. He seemed to get what I wanted because he started kissing me like his life depended on it.

He moved my hands to above my head and manacled them with one huge hand. The other one slid into the front of my panties and rubbed across my slit. I groaned against his lips and tried to pull my hands out of his grip again. This time he let me go and used his other hand to cradle my face.

I gripped his wrist in my hand and tried to guide him where I wanted but he growled and pushed it away. I sighed but let him learn as he went, stumbling slightly but never his lips never left mine. He slid his fingers back into my panties and pushed a finger inside.

I growled and arched up against him, trying to make his fingers go deeper. "You're going to have to let me go at my pace or I'm going to stop. Like I said this is going to be about you but I'm the dominant one."

I just whimpered, digging my nails deeper into his back as he went deeper. He started sucking on my nipples again, making me want to scream but I was going to give him the satisfaction. He seemed to realize this because he started kissing down my stomach.

Once he was between my legs he made sure to look up at me as he licked me over my panties. I slammed my head back on the pillows, biting my lip. He hooked his fingers in the side of them and pulled them down my legs.

"Isaac, I've never done anything like this before. I know that you said this is about me but I want you to be comfortable too," I said.

He placed his chin on my stomach and looked up at me. "I'm fine; I promise you I won't do something that makes me uncomfortable. You're scent is driving me insane, I have to taste you."

Before I could say anything he dove in, licking everywhere at once. I growled and knotted one hand in his curls and the other one was holding onto his shoulder. He tore my grip lose when he threw my legs over them so he could get to me better.

He started using his fingers to touch more of me and I felt myself tightening around him. He must have sensed it because he started focusing on that little bundle of nerves that felt so good, lapping at it with his tongue and sucking at it.

I tried to find something to hold onto and heard my sheets tearing as I came. "Isaac!" I couldn't hold in my scream this time, it felt too good.

He came up and pulled me to his chest as I came down from my high. I started shaking as everything coursed through me but it just made him hold onto me tighter. Once my breathing returned to normal I pulled back just enough to kiss him roughly. I could taste myself on his tongue but that just spurred me on.

I tugged his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off onto the floor. I took his earlobe into my mouth and said, "Flip over onto your back for me, boo."

He raised an eyebrow but did what I said. When he was flat I straddled his hips and stood up on my knees, taking him in my hand. I angled him and placed him at my entrance, sinking down on him slowly. Fuck, he was so big and I hadn't had sex in so long, he was stretching me.

I heard Isaac suck in a deep breath through his teeth as he tried to focus. "You don't have to wait for me, I already got off. Flip me over and take me."

He let out a relieved sound before flipping me over and thrusting into me. I couldn't hold in my scream when he kept hitting me deeper and deeper. His hand snaked down and started rubbing my clit hard and fast.

"I'm not cumming without you, dammit. You're mine and I want to be the reason that you're screaming," he rasped in my ear, biting the lobe roughly.

That was my undoing, I came hard around him. He honest to god let out a howl into my ear as he exploded inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and I bore his weight happily, running my nails lazily up and down his back.

I could totally get used to this.

* * *

_Reviews are like air and I need to breathe._


	11. Chapter 11

_I realize that there hasn't been a lot of plot for hte last few chapters but there will be soon. I'm going to throw in a full moon in the next few chapters and maybe even a little fight for Holly's heart._

_*Content in this chapter*_

* * *

"You don't have to go back to that train tonight if you don't want to. I mean, my dad and Miranda are gone for the weekend so you can just stay here if you'd like," I said, tracing patterns on his stomach.

"That'd be nice, that train car has a weird smell to it. You smell a whole lot better," he said, kissing up and down my neck. "Like strawberries and vanilla."

"I don't know how to describe you smell. It's earthy and seductive but I don't know if that's you or just the wolf," I smiled lazily. "It doesn't matter, I really like it."

"That's a good thing but I think the smell is probably sweet and sex right now. I'm getting that from you and it's really hot," he said, pulling me onto his hips and kissing my collarbone.

I laughed before pushing him away and sitting straight up. "I'm going to go shower."

I stood up and made sure to stretch so that my butt popped out. Isaac groaned and I saw that his eyes were absolutely glowing as he tried to restrain himself from jumping me. I laughed and skipped over to my bathroom.

I bent over to turn on the water and I felt Isaac's hands on my lower back. Then I felt him ghosting at my entrance before he shoved in quickly and sent me reeling back against him. My back was pressed to his chest as he pushed in and out of me, rubbing my clit with his fingers. I threw an arm behind me and took a handful of his curls. My other hand was on his thigh, gripping it try and keep my sanity.

I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he took my higher and higher. He was panting and groaning quietly against my ear as I was trying to hold in all of my screams. He hit a certain spot inside of me that I couldn't help but shriek, "Fuck Isaac!"

He chuckled darkly in my ear before sucking it into his mouth. I was right on the edge when he growled my name in my ear. His orgasm set mine off and we ended up cumming hard together. He leaned back against the sink and held me close to him as we came down.

Once we were normal again I got into the shower with him close after me. I let the water soak over me and hummed in contentment when I felt Isaac start rubbing shampoo into my hair. Once I'd washed it out I turned to face him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're so amazing, did you know that? But not for the reason your friends think," I said, kissing his chin.

Once our shower was over we walked back into my room and cuddled up on my bed. He was playing with my wet curls and I was tracing patterns out on his stomach again. I really adored this boy's torso; it was just so fucking yummy.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked, making his chest vibrate under my ear. "Are we together or are you still going to push me away?"

I knew that I deserved that but it still stung to hear him say it. I took a deep breath and said, "Isaac, you're my mate so that means we're connected for the rest of our lives. I'm not going to lie to you and say that there aren't going to be times when I push you away I just have to know that you're still going to be there when I do."

He sighed but I felt him nod in agreement. "It may be the mate thing talking but I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

I felt the air in my lungs freeze as I looked up at him. He looked completely serious and a little bit embarrassed that he had said that. I didn't know what to say so I pushed up and sat on the edge of the bed with my arms wrapped around my knees. The only thing that kept me from crying was that I was wearing his shirt from earlier so I wasn't _completely _exposed to him.

I heard the mattress squeak slightly and felt his anxiety from where he was laying. "I don't know what to say to you. You're perfect, Isaac, and I'm just a major fuck up. I don't know what you see in me."

He moved to squat in front of me on the floor, taking my hands in his. "I'm the furthest thing from perfect that you can get, Holly. I have so many scars, both mentally and physically, that I couldn't count them all. When I'm with you I don't feel like I'm a mistake I feel like I could actually have someone that cares about me. But then you go and do something like this and make my heart hurt."

"I don't know how to love someone or be loved by someone. It's weird when someone tries to be nice to me I automatically think that there's something in it for them. Are you sure you can handle me?" I asked, leaning my forehead against his.

"Hell yeah I can handle you," he said, scaring me when he lifted me into his arms and crawled up my bedspread.

I pulled the comforter over us and lay my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Isaac's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning with Holly's scent in my nose and a pleasant weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Holly laying completely on top of me with both of her hands in mine. I smiled before kissing the top of her head.

She let out a cute little sound before looking up at me with a sleepy smile. "Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?"

I couldn't help but laugh before pulling her mouth up to mine. It was a light kiss but I smiled regardless, "I slept perfectly, angel. How did you sleep other than on top of me?"

She giggled before a huge yawn over took her face, making it disappear. Then she rolled over and I saw that my shirt had ridden up making her little back dimples pop out. I reached down and rubbed my thumbs over them.

I heard a tinkling sound coming from the nightstand and handed Holly her phone. She slid the bar across the screen and laid it on her ear. She must have been too tired to hold it on her own.

"Hello? Oh hey Allison," she said, rolling over onto her back. "Lying in bed being a total bum, yes Isaac's with me."

I heard her squeal through the phone and couldn't fight my smile. Her hands were playing with her stomach absentmindedly. An idea popped into my head and I felt a smirk pulling at my lips.

I rolled over on top of her and pushed the shirt up to her collarbone. I kissed my way across her chest, sucking her nipples into my mouth and biting down on them. I heard her sharp intake of breath and moved my kisses lower.

"Go shopping with you and Lydia later? Yeah, that sounds great," she said, trying to get off of the phone but Allison wasn't budging.

I bite my lip when I saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. I skipped over where she wanted me and bit her inner thighs. I wished that my marks would stay on her, show other people that she was mine.

I worked my way to where she wanted me, her scent of her arousal making my mouth water. She was so sexy and she was all mine, I loved it. The first lick made her let out a little squeak that made me laugh out loud against her.

"Allison, I'm going to have to go. I'll call you when I get out of the shower," she said, all out throwing the phone and knotting her fingers in my curls. "Isaac, please don't tease me."

I smiled and kept going slowly, licking all around but never that little bundle of nerves. I'd never done this before last night but I'd made her cum so I guess I did okay. She started to whimper so I took mercy on her and started lapping at the bundle, sliding two fingers into her.

She arched her back when I curled my fingers upwards. I looked up at her face and saw bright green eyes staring down at me. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I drove her closer to her climax. I could hear her blood pumping and her heart thumping as she tried to hold on but came anyway.

"Isaac!"

I smiled happily before licking my lips and squatting back on my haunches to watch her convulse in pleasure. I felt a surge of pure animalistic pride that I was the reason that she was this torn up, I worked her up this much.

Yeah, she was so my mate whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_Thought I'd throw some of Isaac's point of view in there. Review and tell me what you think about that idea._


	12. Chapter 12

_If the point of view isn't labeled it's Holly's, just thought I'd throw that out there._

_*She has a new outfit on my profile. Go check it out._

* * *

I dug through my drawers until I found a pair of jean shorts that looked pretty good. Then I pulled a tank top on and a pink hoodie over top of it. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and smiled when I saw Isaac watching me from my room where he was playing with Kit.

I curled my hair into messy ringlets before pulling a beanie down over top of them. Then I swiped some eyeliner over my eyes and some mascara onto my lashes. I made sure that I looked simple but cute because Allison, Lydia, and I were going shopping today.

I walked back into my room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Isaac's head. "What are you going to be doing today?"

He shrugged his shoulders causing his stomach to ripple slightly and make me bite my lip. He was still in his boxers and I didn't see him making any move to get dressed. I had to physically restrain myself from licking him like a Popsicle.

"What's running through your mind right now? I can smell how hot you're getting," he said, getting up onto his knees and crawling over to me.

I looked up at him with innocent eyes before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was thinking about going and meeting up with my other boyfriend. Oops, did I say that out loud?"

His eyes flashed golden before he pinned me to the bed. "I don't know what boyfriend you're going to meet but I don't think he's going to like all of my marks on you."

I groaned before I realized what he was saying. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were trained on my inner thighs. When I looked down I saw why, there was a big purple mark just above the line of my shorts.

"How is that still there? You did it like three hours ago, it should be gone by now," I said. Then I crawled behind him and saw that my claw marks were still all over his back. "My scratch marks are still on your back. What's up with that?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and kissed the mark on my thigh. "I don't know but I kind of like it, you smell just like me and I love it. My scent is all over you, you're definitely mine."

I rolled my eyes before pulling his mouth to mine. I sat on his lap for a while just kissing him because I could. When I heard a car idling outside I groaned before kissing his nose and pulling moccasins onto my feet.

"So you don't know where you're going to be today?" I asked, throwing all of my stuff into my purse and putting it on my shoulder.

"I'll probably head back to the train and see if Derek has anything that he needs me to do. I'll have my phone if you need me though," he said, getting up and pulling on his jeans.

I smiled and kissed him one more time before running out the door. I slid into Allison's car and jumped into their conversation. They were talking about Allison and Scott having sex and I had to fight the urge to gag.

"It was magical, Lydia! I don't even know how to explain it other than perfect," she said and I heard Isaac laughing back in the house so I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

She eyed me in the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow. I sighed before saying, "Losing your virginity isn't magical, it's painful. Granted, you love Scott and all that shit, but it's still painful. Lydia, can you back me up here?"

"She's right. I loved Jackson but it still hurt really bad, whether he was sweet or not. It didn't start being _magical _until the third or fourth time, what about you Holly?" she asked, picking at her nails.

"It sucked and I don't ever want to think about it again but then again the guy was a douche. Sex with someone you really care about is so much better," I said, leaning back against the seat as we stopped at a red light.

When they both turned around to look at me I realized what I said. Lydia's smile was huge when she asked, "I should've known, your orgasm glow is almost as bright as Allison's. Who'd you fuck that made you shine this bright?"

I looked down at my lap instead of answering her. I could feel her eyes trained on me as Allison drove towards the only mall in Beacon Hills. "Isaac."

They started squealing and I felt my cheeks heating up. I was never part of girl talk because most girls hated me. It was weird to have girlfriends not but I sort of liked it. I figured they would come in handy at some point so I needed to be nice to them.

"Oh my God, you had sex with Isaac? How was it?" Lydia asked as Allison parked the car.

I couldn't help myself, "_Magical! _No, but it seriously was different than my first time, it was better. He was so much better."

"So Isaac is actually kind of good? I wouldn't have thought that, he looks like he'd be sort of small," Lydia said, walking beside me inside the mall.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer her; she didn't need to know details. Allison must have picked up on my vibe because she said, "Let's go get our nails done."

I smiled gratefully at her before we all joined hands and walked over towards the nail place.

Isaac's Point of View:

I waited for them to be gone before I started my trek to the train. I didn't honestly think it through, not showering before I went, because as soon as I walked in all of their head snapped up to face me. Erica was smirking and Boyd started clapping, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from growling in annoyance.

"You smell just like Holly! It's about damn time you made your move on her," Erica said before focusing back on the punching bag in front of her.

"Isaac, we need to talk," a voice said from behind me.

The voice was something that I'd recognize anywhere I went. Derek was not happy with me for some reason and I'm sure I was about to hear about it. I groaned before turning around and following him up to the top of the station where we were out of the others' hearing range.

He smelled the air and growled when he recognized Holly. "What were you doing with Holly last night? I called both of you repeatedly but neither of you answered. We have to learn how to survive so we can beat these hunters and the Kanima."

I clenched my fists and tried to not show any defiance. "We were otherwise engaged last night. I don't think our phones or our alpha was on either of our minds."

He growled and took my throat in his hands, holding me against the wall. "If you're implying what I think you're implying I'm going to slit your throat."

Fear spiked through my blood as I tried to not pass out. "She's my girlfriend; I can do whatever I want with her. Why does that bother you so much?"

He restricted his hand around my throat to where it was hard to get air into my lungs. "I don't give a fuck what you two do. Just don't fucking hurt her, Isaac, if you did I wouldn't think twice about ending your pathetic existence."

He let me go and I hit the floor hard, gasping for breath. I tucked my head between my knees and tried to fight off the memories of my father that were bombarding me. I wasn't completely in control of my movements when I dialed Holly's number.

"Yes my dearest, what's wrong?" Holly asked her voice full of happiness.

I felt the air get easier to breathe. I needed to keep her on the phone until I was calmed down enough that I wasn't going to shift. "Nothing, I just really needed to hear your voice."

"Did something happen to you? Do you need me to come home?" she asked, her voice rushed and I could hear Allison and Lydia in the background.

"No, like I said I just needed to hear your voice. I'll let you go back to your girls' day," I said, standing up. "Have enough fun for both of us."

"Okay, if you need me just call and I'll be right there. Promise?" she asked, worry coloring her voice. "You're kind of scaring me, Isaac."

I ran a hand down my face before saying, "I just had a disagreement with Derek so I called you to keep myself from shifting. There's nothing wrong I just needed to hear your voice, like I said."

"If you're sure nothing's wrong then I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later," she said before hanging up the phone.

I slid my phone into my back pocket and leaned my head back against the wall. What was Derek's problem with Holly and I being together?


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm not going to do this exactly like the show did, I'm going to give it my own spin. I hope you all like it :)_

* * *

When I got home from shopping with the girls I dropped all of my stuff off before heading out towards the train. When I got there I smelled Isaac and I felt my heartbeat start accelerating, making my palms start sweating. Oh wow, I really had it bad for this boy.

When I walked downstairs I saw that Derek was pacing the length of the building while Boyd, Erica, and Isaac talked. I cleared my throat and I saw all of their heads snap upwards to look at me. Isaac held open his arms and I walked into them happily. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and lay me forehead against his chest. It was ridiculous how much I missed this boy.

"Now that Holly is here I can tell you mine and Scott's plan. There's going to be a party tomorrow night at an abandoned warehouse. We know that Jackson is going to be there so we're going to send Holly and Isaac in to sedate him so we can bring him in. Boyd, Erica, and I are going to be on the outside making sure that nothing goes wrong while Scott does his thing," Derek said, continuing to pace in front of us.

"We're going to a rave?" Isaac asked his arm loosely around my shoulders. "Like a neon colored, fog covered, sweaty dancing rave?"

When he nodded I heard Erica let out an excited noise before she took my hand and dragged me away from the others. "Tomorrow night I'm going to dress you so you fit in with everyone else. You're going to have to be the sexiest girl there because you're going to be seducing Jackson."

I raised an eyebrow at her with my hands on my hips. "What do you mean I'm going to be seducing Jackson? How are we going to take Jackson down?"

"Isaac and Derek went by Scott's work while you were out and they got some ketamine from the vet guy so we can sedate him. You're going to find him on the dance floor and lure him in with your _feminine wiles_, while you're doing this Isaac is going to inject him with the ketamine so he'll be slowed down," Erica explained, sitting on the steps in front of me.

"How the hell did I get into this? Why do I have to lure Jackson in, like why isn't it you?" I asked, leaning back against the railing.

"I mean, if you want me to be all over your man than by all means switch me places," she said, shrugging her shoulders and picking at her nails. When she saw my look she sighed and said, "I'll be inside too but I'm going to be on the outskirts just in case Stiles does something stupid which we all know is possible."

I nodded tiredly before walking over to Derek and saying, "What time do I need to be at this party tomorrow night?"

"I'll send Erica over beforehand so you can get ready and then Isaac will come over and bring you both," he explained, not looking at me.

"Is something wrong with you? You're not looking at me," I said, biting my bottom lip.

He sighed and tugged a hand through his hair, looking at me with an intense glare. "No, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just peachy keen, how about you?"

I raised an eyebrow before stomping my foot and giving him a glare of my own. "You're acting like a total jerk! If I didn't do anything to you then why are you being so dickish to me?"

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot at me? I thought girls only did that on TV shows," he said, laughing at me. "You are such a child."

"Whatever!" I shouted. Then I turned to Erica and Isaac who were staring intently at us, "I'll see you tomorrow when you come over, Erica. Isaac, are you coming with me or are you just going to stare like a moron?"

I didn't wait for his answer before stomping off towards my car. Once I was inside I slammed my door and laid my head against the steering wheel. I heard the passenger side door shut and felt Isaac's hand on my knee.

"Did your and Derek's fight have something to do with us? Is that why he's being so mean to me?" I asked, not looking up.

I heard him sigh so I looked up and saw him patting his lap for me. I crawled over and laid my head on his shoulder. He whispered, "It's sort of complicated but I'll fix it."

I just nodded and soaked in his warmth. These were moments that I really thought we were mates; we just fit so effortlessly together. I guess I could do a lot worse when it came to mates than Isaac, he was cute and he made me feel safe. It was sort of nice.

oOo

When we got to my house I saw that my dad and Miranda's cars were in the driveway. I turned to Isaac and saw his eyes get larger. I squeezed his hand tighter to get his attention.

"Do you want to come meet my dad and his wife? They're scary and sort of disgusting but you're important to me so you need to meet them, I guess," I said, biting my bottom lip again.

He sighed but nodded anyway getting out of the car and coming over to open my door for me. We walked into the house with his palm sweating against mine. I heard dad and Miranda in the kitchen and headed in that direction with Isaac in tow.

"Dad, Miranda; I have someone that I want you to meet," I said, getting their attention. When they looked over at me, I pulled Isaac closer to me and said, "This is Isaac Lahey, he's my boyfriend."

There was an awkward silence before my dad said, "Weren't you arrested for killing your father a couple of weeks back, son?"

I felt Isaac tense up beside me. He cleared his throat and said, "Uhm, yes sir, that was me but I wasn't guilty. I've never killed anyone in my life, I swear."

Dad stared at him for a while before Miranda stepped in and said, "Well Isaac we were about to sit down to dinner, would you like to stay?"

I gave her a thankful smile before Isaac said, "I would love to, thank you."

I was too distracted by my father glaring at Isaac to enjoy the lasagna in front of me. Finally my father broke the awkward silence, "What makes you think that you're good enough to date my daughter?"

"In all honesty sir, I have no clue what she sees in me. I'm not anything special," he said, looking down at his plate.

"If you don't know what she sees in you then how are you supposed to be there for her? I need to know that the boy my daughter's with is keeping her safe," dad drilled on.

His eyes flashed before he looked up at my father. "I swear on everything I have that I will never, ever let anyone lay a finger on your daughter. She means way too much to me to ever let anyone hurt her, I can tell you that."

He seemed pleased by that answer because he went back to his food. I took his hand in mine under the table and gave it a comforting squeeze. Then all hell broke loose when my father asked, "How are you going to keep my father safe when you couldn't even keep yourself safe from your father?"

His fork clanged onto the plate as he tried to keep himself from wolfing out. I felt his claws digging into my hand but I rubbed it and tried to calm him down. My dad kept on going, "I mean it's public knowledge that you're father used you as a punching bag."

I jumped up and threw my napkin onto the table, "Dad! You can't just say things like that to him! He's so important to me, how dare you talk like that to him?"

My dad stood up and stared me down from his side of the table. "Out of all of the boys in Beacon Hills you bring home an ex-fugitive? Why did you do that?"

"Because I love him!"

* * *

_I want five (5) reviews before I post the next chapter, please._


	14. Chapter 14

_You guys are fabulous children! I uploaded the other chapter four hours ago and I already got six reviews! _

_*The links to Holly's pajamas and her rave outfit on my profile._

* * *

Isaac's Point of View:

I felt my eyebrows hit my hairline as I processed what she'd just said. The first time she told me that she loved me and it was during a fight with her father? What was up with that? She seemed to be thinking the same thing because she clamped a hand over her mouth and her cheeks turned pink.

"You love him? You're sixteen, that means you don't know what love is yet," Miranda said, a smirk on her face. Then she started laughing, "I bet he told you that to get you into bed, didn't you?"

I stood up quickly and said, "I'd never say something to her if I didn't mean it. She's the most important thing in the world to me, that's not a lie. I do love her more than anything whether she realizes it or not."

I saw Holly smile at me before taking my hand in hers. "Whether you believe me or not Isaac is what I want. Not everyone chooses people to be with based on what their salary is. Cough*gold-digger*cough."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Her dad's eyebrows rose and his face turned red, "You're going up to your room and he's going home. You need to learn to respect your mother."

I felt Holly freeze before she let my hand go and walked over to her father. She stared at him and spat out, "That bitch will never be my mother. My mother is in an asylum back in Georgia because you stopped caring about her the moment her brain started working differently than ours. How dare you act like this slut is anything of my mother's caliber?"

She brushed past him and stormed up to her room leaving me downstairs with her seething family. "I'm just gonna go on home. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

I turned on my heels and walked out of the house. I walked far enough around before using the tree next to Holly's window to come inside. I saw her lying on her bed and I could hear her crying her body wracked with sobs.

I wordlessly walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I lay on her bed with her head on my chest as I brushed her hair out of her eyes. She cried against my neck for a while, I didn't know what to do about it so I just held her and whispered calming words into her ears.

I expected her father to come up to her room and talk to her but it was about midnight and he hadn't. I just shrugged it off and held her at arms' length away from me. Her makeup was running down her face and she looked so broken.

I stood up and took her hand in mine, walking towards her bathroom. I picked her up and sat her on the counter while I wet a washcloth. I had no clue what I was supposed to do so I just gently wiped her face until the black was gone.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you, Isaac," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

We sat there for a while before I broke away from her and walked into her room. I sat on the bed while she pulled out pajamas. She tugged her pink hoodie and tank top off in favor of a gray one instead, then she pulled on some red and gray checkered shorts. She piled her hair on top of her head before crawling into bed with me.

"Did you mean it? What you said to your dad earlier?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to look too much into this but I had to know the truth.

She was quiet and I wondered if she'd fallen asleep. Then she moved away from my chest and looked up at me with innocent blue eyes. "Do you want me to mean it?"

"I don't want you to say something that you don't mean because you think it's what I want to hear. I know that sometimes when you're upset you say things that you don't mean in the heat of the moment so if you want to take if back go ahead," I said, lying back against the pillows. "You have a get-out-of-jail-free card."

"I love you, Isaac Lahey. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life. You know about all of my damages with boys but you still want to be around me. I can't promise that it's going to be easy but I can promise that I love you," she said, biting her bottom lip.

I took her cheeks in my hands and kissed her roughly. She growled in response before pinning me to the bed and holding onto me tightly. When she pulled back I knocked her arms out from under her and made her lie on my chest.

Holly's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning with a note on my pillow instead of an Isaac. It was such a disappointment that I frowned but picked up the paper anyways.

_I thought I should leave before your dad came in to check on you. I'll see you tonight at the party.  
Love you, Isaac._

I smiled like a dork before getting up and getting ready for my day. It was Saturday so I didn't change, I just pulled on a pair of slippers. I walked downstairs and saw my dad and Miranda sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Young lady, I want you to come in here right now," my dad said when he saw me grab a bottle of water from the kitchen with Kit at my heels.

I sat in the big easy chair with him on my lap as I waited for the punishment to come. "How long am I grounded for last night?"

"You're not grounded; we're actually going to apologize to you. You're right, I can't replace your mother with Miranda but I'm not trying to. I just want you to feel like you can come to her with things just like you used to your mother," he said, smiling ruefully at me.

I just nodded and said, "Thank you for that, I appreciate that you're trying to help me but I'm still coping with losing my mom."

I got up and walked upstairs, hanging out in my room for a while. Finally there was a knock on my door and Erica appeared in my room.

"I'm here to make you sexy," she said with a smile.

I just rolled my eyes before taking in the dress bag that was thrown over her arm. When she unzipped the bag I nearly choked on my water. It was strapless, tight, and short; the perfect dress for my assignment tonight.

She made me take off my hoodie and chill in my bra while she curled my hair and did my makeup. Once she was finished I took the dress off of the hanger and dropped my shorts, pulling it on. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the back of my door and let out a gasp. I look hot as hell.

Once I put on my heels I saw Erica changing in the corner of my room before going into my bathroom to straighten her hair. I walked in there with her and took the flat iron out of her hands to straighten the back that she couldn't reach.

"You and Isaac are pretty serious, huh?" she asked, applying her makeup as I did her hair.

"Yeah, I love him a lot. Why do you ask?" I asked, curling the ends of her bangs under. "Do you have feelings for him too or something?"

"That is definitely not it. I was just asking because he's part of my pack and, even though he's an ass some of the time, I care about him. I don't want you to hurt him," she said, turning to face me once she was done.

"Listen to you two talking about how much you love me. If you-" he stopped talking when he saw what I was wearing. "Oh my God, Erica, what did you do to my girlfriend?"

"I made her sexy for Jackson!" she sneered, applying her lipstick. "It'll do that job, won't it?"

He just growled and walked into the bathroom with me. Before he could even touch me Erica said, "Don't touch her, you'll mess up my hard work."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his shirt collar and used it to pull his mouth to mine. Once I'd kissed him enough I pushed him towards my window. "Go on out and sit in my car. Erica and I will be down in a couple of minutes."

He kissed my forehead before jumping out my window. I threw on a flannel that I'd snagged from Stiles earlier this week and buttoned it so that my dad wouldn't freak out about how skimpy the dress was. Soon enough we were on our way to the party and possibly our death.

* * *

_Five (5) more reviews and you get the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

_You guys are fucking fabulous. I've gotten fifteen reviews in one day so you're getting three chapters. _

* * *

We pulled up in front of a rundown warehouse with a big group of cars in front of it. I took deep breath before getting out of the car and shrugging of Stiles' flannel. I stood at the entrance to the party with Isaac's hands on my waist and Erica already inside trying to work up the courage to go join her.

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way so you don't have to worry about that," he whispered in my ear, kissing it through the hair. "I'll keep you safe."

I nodded before pushing my hair over my shoulder and strutting into the club. I heard a few boys' heartbeats accelerate and I could hear Isaac's growl of jealousy as I scanned the room for Jackson. I didn't see him but I did see Scott who looked pretty pissed off.

He was trying to get our attention so I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered into Isaac's ear, "There's Scott over there. Go get the syringe and find my heartbeat, find out if he knows if Jackson's here or not yet."

I looked around but didn't see him anywhere, just a bunch of sweaty people grinding to a beat. I felt hands wrap around my waist and someone brush my hair over my shoulder so they could kiss my neck. I recognized Isaac's heartbeat against my back and started moving our hips in time to the music.

"Scott hasn't seen him so Erica's on the lookout. I'm in tune to her voice so when Jackson walks in I'll know," he whispered harshly against my neck.

One of his hands was on the center of my stomach with his fingers spread out, touching almost every part of my torso. Damn, I never realized how fucking big his hands were before. I ground back against him, wrapping my hand around his neck behind me.

"I don't know how I'm going to fucking watch you be all over Jackson like this," he whispered harshly against my neck, biting it towards the end. I felt my panties dampen as he rubbed against me. "You smell so fucking good."

"I'll keep you on my back and have him on my front," I said, tilting my head back when he licked my sweet spot. "Fuck Isaac, I'm going to fuck you against the wall if you keep doing that."

"Hate to break up your little dry hump but Jackson is about thirty feet from you. Holly, you know what to do," Erica said, somewhere lost amongst the ravers.

I broke away from Isaac, no matter how much I wanted to fuck him right there, and walked towards Jackson's heartbeat. When I found him I took his arm in my hand and pulled him onto the floor with me. I draped one of my hands on his shoulder and threw my head back, inviting him to do what he wanted.

His lips found my neck and he sucked on it, trying to turn me on. It felt weird and awkward for someone to be on me like this that wasn't Isaac. Just as I was thinking this I felt a familiar presence behind me. Now let me tell you, if you've never been pressed between two incredibly sexy boys while they both sucked on your neck and worked you up I highly recommend it.

I shook my head before pushing Jackson's head back and pressing my forehead against his. I ghosted my mouth against his hoping that Isaac understood what I was doing. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my arm and everything stopped moving.

I fell to the floor and every time I tried to move it felt like my limbs weighed a thousand pounds. I saw Isaac moving towards the syringe filled with ketamine. Once he got it he followed after Jackson and jabbed it into his neck.

I forced myself up to my feet and helped him pack Jackson towards an empty store room. Once he was sitting in a chair I leaned against a wall trying to get movement back into my dead limbs. When the door opened I tried to slam it shut but Stiles came in.

"How strong is this ketamine? Like how out of it is Jackson?" he asked, standing slightly in front of me.

"There's one way to find out," the idiot boyfriend of mine said.

Isaac walked up to Jackson and tried to get him to do something. His hand shot out quickly and twisted Isaac's hand at an awkward angle and I heard it snap from where I was. I pushed Stiles so I could get over to him and cradled his arm.

Once it fixed himself I laced our fingers together and turned to Stiles. "Why don't you give him more of the ketamine?"

"There isn't anymore," Isaac answered holding up the vial.

Stiles pushed me over to his other side and looked at the empty vial. "You used all of it? What's wrong with you? That's the only thing that's keeping him from tearing us apart."

"Uhm Stiles, we have a problem," I said, tapping him on the back. When he turned to me I pointed over to Jackson who was Kanima-ing out.

"Jackson is that you or are you the master?" Stiles asked, walking closer to him.

"We're both here and we're tired of all of you standing in our way. We're killing murders," he said in a gravelly voice that made me clutch Isaac's hand in mine.

Stiles' face is contorted in confusion when he asks, "What do you mean? Who did those people murder?"

"They all murdered me! Every one of them murdered me!" he said, sending chills down my back.

Suddenly Jackson's head starts whipping from side to side quickly and I know that he's about to shift. "You guys, we've got to get out of here. He's about to become the Kanima."

Stiles pushed both Isaac and I out of the room and we braced ourselves against the door. Suddenly he jumped out of the steel reinforced wall next to us and ran onto the dance floor. We all just stared after it, afraid to move.

I felt my heart stop beating for a second before Erica ran in front of us and said, "Jackson just slit that lady's throat. We were too late."

I sighed before taking Isaac and Stiles' hands in mine and walking outside. Stiles walked over to Derek but when Erica, Issac, and I tried to follow him we were stopped. Isaac bent over and hovered above the black dust that was covering the ground.

"Oh my god, I did something right for once! I did something on my own!" he shouted, bouncing up and down next to Derek.

Suddenly Derek's head whipped to the side and his heart started thumping. "Stiles, you've got to break the circle. Scott's in trouble and I need to get to him before he dies."

Stiles used his hands to break the circle and Derek ran into the building. I clutched Isaac tightly to me and started towards my car with Erica in tow with us. I drove towards the subway car and waited for Erica to get out before I grabbed Isaac's hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm freaked that Jackson is out there on the loose and I don't want to be alone," I said, clutching his hand.

"Give me five minutes to go grab some clothes and I'll be right back out. Just five minutes and I'll be back I promise," he kissed the side of my head before running into the car.

I heard a knock on the window next to me and I jumped. Derek was standing there with a piece of gauze held to his arm. When I rolled down my window he said, "I really need to talk to you."

* * *

_Is there going to be some compitition for Holly's heart? I want 5 reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

_You've all reviewed so well today that I gave you some Isaac/Holly sexy time. You're welcome :)_

* * *

I pulled my phone out from between my boobs and typed a note out for Isaac. I said I was out with Derek and that I'd be back soon, just to wait for me in the car.

I pulled off my heels and slid on my faithful Vans before following Derek out into the woods. Once we were out of hearing range I stopped walking and face him. He ran a hand through his hair and his very well crafted mask cracked and he was vulnerable in front of me.

"I've tried to not feel like I do about you but it's impossible. You're the only person I know that doesn't let me get away with everything that I do. When I saw you out running I couldn't hold in my wolf, I had to bite you and make you part of my pack," he said, running a hand over his hair.

"Derek you're a great guy and everything but Isaac has my heart. I'm pretty sure he's my mate and he's the one that I want to be with," I said. I saw the look on his face so I walked forward and cupped his jaw in my hand, "You're going to find someone someday who loves you, I swear it."

Before I could even think about it he had my face in his hands and he was kissing me. It was rough and hard, I froze underneath him and when he pulled away from me I ran away. I didn't stop until I was in the car with Isaac.

"What's wrong? You're crying and you smell like Derek," he said, turning to face me and stroking my cheek. I flinched and he growled, "Did he fucking hurt you?"

"I just want to go home. Can we talk about this then?" I asked, starting up the car and driving towards my house.

The driveway was empty so I figured they were at the lake or something. I'm sure there was a note on the fridge but I didn't care to go see. I just went on up to my room with Isaac on my heels and the moment I shut my door he growled.

"What did he fucking do to you? Your face is bruised," he said, clenching his fist and pacing the length of my room.

I didn't answer him; I just walked into my bathroom and groaned at my face. There was a hand shaped bruise on either side of my face from where Derek had held me tight. I saw Isaac staring at me from my room with his eyes flashing brightly.

"Don't go do anything stupid, he'd kill you. Just please stay here and don't do anything," I said, not turning around to look at him.

"I can't just let him hurt you and not do anything! You're my mate and I'm going to protect you whether you want me to or not!" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

"I can protect myself! I don't need you to do something stupid because you think it's protecting me!" I screamed angrily at him.

He didn't say anything; he just slammed me up against the bathroom door and connected our lips. I bit his bottom lip and tried to push him away but he wasn't having it. He slammed both of my wrists back against the wall so I couldn't touch him.

I growled before using my body to push him off of me. I slammed him onto one of my bedroom walls and tore his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. I dug my nails into his stomach before sinking my teeth into his neck.

"You bitch, I really like that shirt!" he growled then I heard a ripping sound and my dress fell to the floor.

"Erica's going to kick your ass, that's her dress," I laughed, knocking all of the things off of my desk so he could sit me on it.

He gripped my hips tightly and I knew there were going to be bruises later but I didn't care. "I don't give a fuck right now. I just want to get Derek's scent off of you."

I pushed him back and smirked at his eyes. They were so gold that they were glowing in the darkness of my room. He pulled me back to him and tugged my bra over my head. Then he gripped the side of my thong and snapped it to pieces, growling when it released me scent.

"Who gets you all riled up like this? Is it Derek who makes you this wet or is it me?" he forced out sucking on my nipples roughly. When I just groaned he let out an animalistic sound and said, "Fucking tell me who make you drip like this."

He shoved two fingers inside of me and curved them upwards. I couldn't be quiet anymore, "My god, you do Isaac! Fuck, you do, please!"

He laughed sexily and started to pump his fingers in and out of me. I was growling because I wanted so much more but he was waiting for me to beg him for it. I was too proud to do that so I waited until he was focused on something else to push him back so I could pulled his jeans off. I laughed at him going commando as I gripped his shaft tightly in my hand.

He grabbed my wrist in his hand and I felt the bone shatter. I tugged it out of his grip and cradled it against my chest. His eyes turned their normal blue but I didn't want that so I sunk down to my knees and licked his tip.

I'd never done this before so I just sort of went with his noises. I locked eyes with him and sank down as far as I could go before coming back up. One of his hands was knotted in my hair and the other was holding mine. My free hand was sitting in his hip and digging in, making him bleed.

Right when he was on the edge he pulled me up and bent me over my desk. He spread my legs and shoved into me, making me keen in ecstasy. I gripped the desk for support and felt Issac place his hands over mine as he thrust into me. I heard the wood splitting as it hit the wall but that was the last thing on my mind as I felt myself tightening around him.

I came hard on him but he didn't stop pushing into me. He pulled out and turned me around so he could pick me up. He threw me onto my bed and pushed back into me again. I was still sensitive from my first orgasm so I hissed his name as I came again.

He pushed into me hard, taking my legs and bending them over his elbows, using them as leverage. I was beyond words now so when Isaac started talking I couldn't process most of it so he stopped moving and made me look at him.

"You're mine, just mine and no one else's. I want you to scream my name so loud that Derek can hear it wherever he is," he growled, drilling into me.

The scrap of his skin against mine, the intensity of his gaze as our eyes locked, the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall, the way he was growling under his breath; everything just got too much and I screamed his name so loud I knew my throat would hurt in the morning.

He held me in place as he exploded into me, falling against my chest. His breathing was ragged as I tried to move my limbs but they were jelly so I just stayed put. After about ten minutes he rolled off of me and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but you're my mate and no one else is ever going to touch you," he said his voice hoarse from all of his growling.

"Why did you get so mad earlier?" I asked my voice cracking. "I can keep myself safe."

"It's just that I know what it's like to be hurt by someone that you care about. When you can't defend yourself because you're afraid to hurt them," he said, his eyes filling up.

I didn't know what to say to him so I just pulled him to my chest. I ran my fingers through his curls as he sobbed brokenly against my skin.

* * *

_I know that Isaac is a snarky character on the show but I wanted to give him a sensitive side. I want ten (10) reviews this time. _


	17. Chapter 17

_There's probably only going to be like one more chapter of this story and I would really like to break 100 reviews by the time it's over, can you guys make that happen for me?_

* * *

Isaac's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning with Holly nuzzling my neck. Her hands were lying on my stomach as she slept soundly. I took the time to look around her room at all of the damage that we'd left in our path last night.

There was stuff scattered all around the floor and scraps of clothes. The desk was splitting down the back and her bathroom door had a dent in it. The paint on the wall behind her headboard was rubbed off and there was a hole from where the headboard had hit it.

I was nervous to look down at Holly and me to inspect damage. Her hips had bruises and her stomach had slits from my claws. There was a big bite mark on the side of her neck and her lips were bruised looking, probably from my teeth.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Holy fuck, my throat hurts," she said, rubbing it and rolling onto her back.

The sheet was resting against her hips as she stretched her arms above her head. I rested on my elbow as I watched her moving. I bit my lip as she pushed her chest upwards, popping her back. When she looked over at me I saw her smiling the most innocent little smile that I've ever saw.

"Why are you looking at me like that? If you want me just take me," she said, her voice cracking as she rubbed it.

"You don't feel good this morning so I don't want to push you. Besides, I was enjoying the view," I said, my voice sounded horrible. "Gah, we both sound so sexy this morning."

She laughed before getting up and yawning again. She walked over to where I'd thrown my duffle bag and bent over to search through it. I groaned when she shook her ass a little more than necessary because she knew that I was watching her.

When she came back she tugged my shirt over her head and shook her hair out. She made her way over to the bathroom and let out a sound so I ran over to check on her. She was staring at the shower and I saw Erica sitting in it.

"I'm going to go put on pants," I whispered, kissing the side of Holly's head.

I heard her trying to coax Erica off the floor as I pulled on the boxers that I'd brought with me. I had just snapped my jeans when Holly came in with Erica. They sat on her bed and I saw that Erica had been crying pretty hard.

I pulled on a jacket and zipped it up before sitting on the other side of Erica. "What's wrong? Did something happen last night after we left?"

She wiped her eyes and said, "I went by Stiles' place this morning because I wanted to check on him after everything that happened last night. When I got there I saw him and Lydia kissing in his Jeep, like trying to eat each other's' faces, kissing."

"Oh god, that's so terrible," Holly said, pulling Erica into her arms and stroking her back. She looked over at me and said, "Hey babe, why don't you go make some hot chocolate?"

I nodded thankfully and ran out of the room. I could hear them talking upstairs but downstairs was thankfully quiet. Judging by the note on the fridge her parents were at some lake and wouldn't be home until next week.

Once I put the hot chocolate on the stove I stayed downstairs and watched it boil. I figured they'd want a little while alone.

Holly's Point of View:

"I know I come off as this girl who doesn't give a shit but I do. I really care about him but the only girl he freakin' sees is Lydia," Erica said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know how hard it is to see the one you want want someone else. You feel like you're not good enough and that you never will be but Erica that's not true," I said, rubbing her back. "You're an amazing girl who needs someone who can cherish her."

"I thought that Stiles could be that guy but I'm still invisible to him. It's like I'm still a loser in his eyes," she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You're not a loser, you're perfect just the way you are. You're independent, strong, and you don't need no man to make you happy," Isaac said, walking in with mugs of hot chocolate on a tray.

She let out a humorless laugh before taking one of the mugs. Isaac handed me a mug and winked at me before sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'd put on pajama bottoms under his shirt so I could sit cross-legged.

"That's what I want. You two are everything I want in a relationship, is that too much to ask for?" Erica whimpered, staring into her steaming mug. "I want someone to adore me and look at me the way Issac looks at you."

I felt Isaac heating up behind me as he ducked his head behind mine. "I've been through horrible relationships before I got to Isaac. I pushed him away from me for a while because I was so scared that he was going to hurt me."

"At least you have someone who's willing to wait for you. I don't have anyone because no one wants me," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"What about all of those guys at school who worship the ground that you walk on?" Isaac asked, sipping his hot cocoa.

"That's nothing but lust, all those guys want is to get in my pants," she complained, laying her chin on her hands. "I want someone who wants me for my heart instead of my body."

"Have you talked to Stiles about your feelings? I mean truly talked to him about them, not nonchalantly?" I asked, leaning back against Isaac.

"No, I way too afraid that he'll turn me down and I don't think that I could handle that," she grimaced. "What if he turns me down flat?"

"That's part of life; you're just going to have to put yourself out there. Stop thinking about the bad things that could happen and think about the good things," I said, squeezing her foot.

She took a deep breath before standing up and sitting her mug on my dresser. "I'm going to go talk to him right now. I hope I don't chicken out before I get there though."

"You're strong! You've got this!" I shouted as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Once she was gone I relaxed back against Isaac and sat my cup on the nightstand. He sat his next to mine and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I hoped that Erica could find this with someone, every girl deserved to feel like I do.

* * *

_Like I said before, I hope you can give me a hundred reviews. But if not it's okay._


	18. Chapter 18

_This, unfortunately, is the last chapter of Impact. Everyone of you that have reviewed are so beautiful and perfect that I can't even express it in words. Thank you so much!_

_*There's a link to Holly's last outfit on my profile._

* * *

It was a couple weeks later and the Kanima was laying low so we'd all gathered with Stiles at the ice rink that Boyd used to work at. I can skate but apparently Isaac can't because he kept falling and getting back up like it didn't happen.

"Why don't you give me your hands?" I asked, skating up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I whispered in his ear, "I won't let you fall."

I heard Erica, Scott, and Boyd laughing in the background but that wasn't important. I moved in front of him and placed his hands on my hips as I moved slowly on the ice. He stayed up longer that way but we ended up falling anyway.

"I think we should go get on solid ground for a while, let your pride heal," I said, leading him over to the benches. "On the plus side, Scott's not doing much better than you."

"If we were supposed to be able to walk on water we'd be Jesus!" he shouted, hitting the ground hard enough to make us all wince.

I glanced over and saw Erica and Stiles sitting off to the side talking quietly. Maybe they would work together, he wasn't going to take her shit and he could definitely handle her.

"What're you thinking about, beautiful?" Isaac asked, burrowing his nose into my neck. "You're concentrating on something pretty hard."

"This moment is so perfect, can we just freeze time?" I asked, leaning against him. "Everyone's getting along; look over there, Derek's even smiling. For once we all sort of feel like a pack."

"I know what you're saying. It's weird, I've never really had a family and now I have a huge one," I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I really like this feeling."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Lydia appeared. "There's something wrong with Jackson! I don't know what it is but he's locked up in his room and he won't come out."

I had my skates off and my flats back on in seconds along with the rest of the wolves. We were out in our cars before Allison and Stiles even had their skates off. Isaac, Derek, Boyd, and I were the first ones at Jackson's house with Lydia.

Derek was talking about what we should do but I pushed past everyone and ran up to his room. I stood outside his door and knocked until I heard him let out a grunt in response.

"Jackson, it's me Holly, do you want to let me in? I really just want to talk to you," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral and not show him how worried I am.

I thought he was just going to ignore me but I heard the lock slid out of place and the door opened. I walked inside before he slammed the door shut behind me. He had scruff on his jaw and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Jackson? I haven't talked to you since that rave," I said, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Last week I confronted my master and told them that I didn't want him to control me anymore. We had a big fight and I ended up saying that I didn't need a master anymore. I haven't shifted since then," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's a good thing, Jackson! You're not a murderer anymore, shouldn't that make you happy?" I said, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him.

He held me at arms' length and said, "You'd think so but I can't stop thinking about Lydia and all of the shit that I put her through. I want to be with her but I wouldn't blame her if she never talked to me again because she has every right to hate me."

"You're going to have to talk to her about this. Tell her what you're feeling; come completely clean to her about everything. When I say everything I mean everything, tell her about the wolves and the Kanima," I said. When he looked at me with big eyes I said, "You're going to need to turn over a new slate with her."

He let out a huge sigh before pulling me into a hug. We stayed locked together for a while, neither of us saying anything. We sort of just held each other like we were afraid the other would fall apart. When he finally broke apart I saw a tear make its way down his cheek.

"Thank you so much for being here when no one else was. You're the main reason I had the nerve to rebel against the master," he said, kissing the side of my head. "Will you send Lydia up as you all leave?"

I nodded before slipping out of the room and ignoring all of the others staring after me. I walked down into the living room and crouched in front of Lydia. "Jackson wants to talk to you about everything that's been going on. It's going to be insane but you're going to have to listen to him, okay?"

She nodded before getting up and making her way up to his room. I saw the others coming towards me to probably bitch so I took a deep breath and turned to face them.

"You're going to tell me that I had no right to tell him to do that but I disagree. He loves Lydia more than any of you know and she deserves to know why he's treated her like trash. If you don't like that than I guess that sucks for you," I said, storming out of the house and to the porch.

I was leaning against the railing when I heard the door slam shut. I didn't turn around because I figured it was Isaac or someone coming out here to talk to me. I just closed my eyes and took in the peaceful night, the beauty of it taking my breath away.

"Just when I think you can't get more beautiful you go and do something like that and I fall for you all over again," Isaac said from the other side of the porch.

I turned around to face him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What're you talking about? I just did something so stupid that Derek might tear my face of with his bare hands."

He shook his head and said, "You did something for someone that you care about no matter what would've happened to you. You're so selfless all the time, I admire that about you."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I bit my lower lip. "It wasn't selfless, I just didn't want Jackson to be so alone all the time. It's not healthy nor is it healthy for Lydia to be this upset."

Isaac pulled me close to him and said, "However you put it I'm still proud of you. I love you, Holly Hawthorne."

I just rolled my eyes and pulled his mouth down to mine. This boy was going to be the death of me but I was okay with that.

* * *

_I really hope that you get me up to 100 reviews but if not then oh well._


End file.
